Ponyville Immigrants: A Lily Blossom Tale
by Sithicus
Summary: Understanding new cultures can be hard, especially for those who move far away. Lily Blossom and her two sisters must learn to live in a world not like their former home. But can one of them ever be truly accepted?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** I find myself drawn to further Pony stories, this one is a tad more character driven than my other story and will focus mostly on the slowly building family dynamic I'm creating for certain Ponies in Ponyville who are not featured prominently. Specifically a certain wall-eyed little pony who enjoys muffins and works hard at being the best Mailpony in all of Equestria. Hundreds of these things probably crop up, but I figured I'd give it a chance. The origin of this story began when I picked up the Lily Blossom Playful Pony toy and began to speculate on what her backstory might be like.

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and all related characters is the property of Hasbro Inc. The Hub and Lauren Faust. The author of this work of fanfiction makes no claims contradictorywise towards the previous statement. They belong to their respective owners and I have merely borrowed them for a time to dabble once again in the world of Equestria. That is all_

If somepony could help me out a little, just a little mind you, and please don't be offended. But I am having a doozy of a time trying to coin a Ponyfied name for Japanese/Asian equivalent areas found in Equestria. Hence my glaringly obvious omisions of proper place names for them in this chapter. I would appreciate any helpful suggestions from fellow Pony fans. I am not a native of Japan, but that does not mean I can not respect and admire it's traditions and cultural beauty.

* * *

><p>A home in Ponyville. Much like every other home in Ponyville this one was full of items that struck the fancy of the ponies living there – for their own special interests – some had hobbies. Some collected things. Others simply enjoyed having something pretty in their homes such as flowers or the like.<p>

This particular house however was decorated with none of the above. It was a stark contrast to most ponies' homes as it featured fairly ordinary looking furniture – a bland selection of decorative objects – such as a rather tacky looking painting which almost looked like the artist had painted it with the lights off.

And then there was the locked door – it remained locked at all times for fear that what lay within the room beyond it might escape and cause pandemonium within the very city itself – this was mostly because inside of this room was a piece of statuary so hideous, so monstrous, so impossibly in bad taste that if any Pony looked upon it they would instantly vomit.

A loud crash filled the front room and hooves clopping down the stairs heralded the arrival of a young foal with a light purple coat, and a mane that was varying shades of blonde. On her flank were three small lily blooms ripe and visible for all the world to see and marvel at their beauty.

Lily Blossom tended to keep to herself as she had yet to master the native language in Ponyville – she and her sisters had moved here from a place in the far Eastern regions of Equestria and spoke their own language. Only the eldest had mastered Equestrian Standard – although she was still weak in certain areas – Lily sighed as she found her sibling sprawled out on the living room sofa with an empty mailbag covering her face.

Trotting up to her she snatched the bag in her teeth and pulled.

"Thank you, Lily," her sister said with a sheepish expression. "I'm afraid I'm not very good at getting out of these situations when Pinkie Pie is on another pranking kick," she added with a sigh.

Lily rolled her eyes. "That's alright, Bubbly Delight," she said. "I've gotten used to her targeting you, sadly. That Pinkie Pie, if I could talk to her I'd tell her that some of her pranks are terribly rude and not very nice." Lily stomped a hoof and shook her tail.

Bubbly Delight smiled – one eye roaming lazily about the room. "That's alright, Lily, I can handle her pranks just fine. She doesn't mean to be rude or mean she's just trying to spread her own brand of fun to ponies she feels are feeling down," Bubbly said frowning slightly at her own words. "I have to wonder sometimes though why she's always picking me out as the saddest pony in Ponyville though. It must have something to do with the eyes," she said thoughtfully.

Lily sighed. "If you're through with your deliveries for today I can start making dinner," she suggested helpfully.

Bubbly smiled and licked her lips. "I've just got one more package to bring to that new Unicorn over at the Library Tree, but you can start cooking it now, I shouldn't be too long," Bubbly told her sister. Her stomach rumbled letting Lily know that she was hungrier than she should have been.

"You skipped lunch again," Lily complained disapprovingly.

Bubbly had the decency to look ashamed. "How else will I maintain my status as the best Mailpony in all of Equestria?" she told her sister defensively.

Lily flicked her mane briefly out of her eyes and shot Bubbly a glare. "That isn't a good excuse to starve yourself," she scolded.

"But I'm not!" Bubbly argued.

"Please, let's not fight again," Lily requested.

Bubbly lowered her mismatched gaze and shook her head. "I'm sorry… Can we have… Muffins for desert?" she requested in a soft hopeful whisper.

Lily sighed. "What am I going to do with you, big sis?" she asked playfully ruffling Bubbly's mane.

"Bake a whole heap of muffins and don't stop til I burst," Bubbly said with a dreamy smile.

"Don't you have a package to deliver?" Lily asked with a playful and mischievous smirk – she loved her sister very much, but sometimes she had a one track mind.

"Oh my gosh!" Bubbly shouted. "Thanks for reminding me, Lily," Bubbly said dashing out of the house with the tiny parcel in her mailbag.

Lily sighed and headed for the kitchen. Her gaze landed briefly on the locked door. "I love her, but she is the absolute worst when it comes to sculpting," she said – and then she got a very nasty idea. "Maybe it's time I showed Pinkie Pie just what it is Bubbly likes to do for a hobby," she said to herself.

Plotting not nice things Lily Blossom went to work preparing the evening meal and – just for her sister – a nice big batch of muffins.

* * *

><p>Bubbly Delight arrived partially out of breath at the large tree which housed Ponyville's library – strangely enough not many ponies in the quaint village actually came here to read books – or even borrow them. Most ponies were too busy to read and so the library had been closed for many years – until the nice new Unicorn Twilight Sparkle came to town.<p>

Bubbly dutifully knocked on the door – as there was no mailbox outside large enough to accommodate the package in her saddlebag. She did her best to remain calm and professional, but the thought of all those lovely muffins and a big plate of grass pancakes or perhaps some yummy scrumptious bamboo dumplings from their native region of Equestria made her start to lose focus.

"Hello," Spike the baby dragon said as he opened the door. "Oh, hey, is it another package?" he asked with a smile.

Bubbly nodded snapping back to attention. Delicately she removed the package from the saddlebag. "Sign here please," she requested speaking in halting Equestrian Standard as she presented a clipboard and quill.

"Sure thing," Spike said. "I wonder what this is?" he added to himself absently as he started to wonder about the package sitting on the ground next to him.

Bubbly was admittedly curious herself, but mostly because a package to Twilight Sparkle usually came from Equestria's capital Canterlot – the brightest and best place in all of Equestria as it was where Princess Celestia lived and held royal court. Bubbly had always wanted to go there, but even for a Pegasus pony the trip wasn't taken on a whim. Work came first.

"Twilight, Derpy brought us a package," the baby dragon called out as he turned to head into the tree-building.

Bubbly felt her heart stop briefly.

"Spike!" Twilight reprimanded. "That isn't the mailpony's name," she said.

Bubbly felt her eyes growing wet – she shouldn't let it bother her anymore, but it was hard not to – after all she'd been living in Ponyville for at least eight years now or more. The only ponies that ever spoke to her were other mailponies, but everypony else just talked about her and made rude comments because of her problems in communicating and her lazy eye.

Bubbly wanted to gallop off and rush back home, but Twilight Sparkle was suddenly standing in front of her blocking her from escaping. "I'm really, terribly, sorry about that, Bubbly," she said managing to speak a passing imitation of Bubbly's native tongue.

"It is nothing, Twilight Sparkle, the dragon… Is honored and respected, if he wishes to call me Derpy," she said.

Twilight shook her head frustratedly. "It is not alright!" she told Bubbly angrily. "Dragons may be honored to you, but that's no excuse for not bothering to get to know your name and hurting your feelings in the process," she insisted.

"I'm sorry, Bubbly," Spike apologized. "I didn't mean it, it just… Slipped out." Spike lowered his head in shame. "That's the last time I listen to Rarity go on about stuff," he muttered under his breath.

Bubbly forced herself to bow politely to the dragon in spite of her broken heart and then – without another word – she rushed off as fast as her wings could take her.

Twilight sighed. "Spike," she said turning to her oldest and dearest friend.

"I apologized!" Spike insisted nervously. "Please don't make me alphabetize all the books again, I promise, it'll never happen again!" he vowed crossing his heart with his tail.

Twilight shook her head briefly her eyes downcast. "I know you didn't mean it, Spike, but you really hurt her feelings just now and I don't think a simple apology is going to be enough," she admitted. "Now, where's that book on ancient Tea Ceremonies?" she asked.

Spike's eyes widened. "You mean the one that says only a master or a dragon can perform it?" he asked nervously.

"That's the one, Spike," Twilight affirmed with a gentle nod. "You're going to have to learn how to do it perfectly," she added leaning in closer to scrutinize Spike with her eyes. "Because you're going to have to do it if you want to make up for your blunder, honestly, if I ever catch the pony that came up with such a hurtful, ugly nickname for that poor immigrant pony I'll… I'll… Ooooo, I don't know what I'll do, but I might be tempted to chop off their tail," she said with a frustrated stomp of a hoof.

"But, Twilight," Spike said. "You're used to ponies with different languages because of your time in Canterlot," he told his four legged friend.

"That's no excuse for treating somepony badly just because she doesn't look or act the same as everypony else!" Twilight stated. "Now, get that book and start studying."

Spike nodded and quickly rushed into the library – almost tripping over the forgotten package Bubbly had dropped off. "Don't you want to open this first? It's from the Princess and could be important," he said.

"Later, I'm not in the mood," Twilight said using her magic to put the package inside. "I'm going to go see if Pinkie Pie knows anything about Tea ceremonies, maybe she can help you practice," she told Spike before trotting off down the street.

Spike watched her go briefly and then quickly made his way to the many shelves. Briefly he eyed the package, but shook his head. "Focus, Spike, that was a major blunder… Maybe I should warn Rainbow Dash about Twilight's mood," he said to himself in a soft whisper. "Nah, I don't think Twilight will ever find out it was Dash who came up with that mean name… Besides, I don't think Rainbow Dash meant anything bad by it, but I should tell her to knock it off from now on, because Twilight is right, it's not nice." With that promise made to himself Spike began searching in earnest for the book on tea ceremonies.

* * *

><p>Lily jumped when she heard the front door slam and the sound of hooves clopping upstairs – frowning slightly she followed the commotion trying to figure out what was wrong. When she heard Bubbly's tears she began to see red.<p>

"Bubbly, are you alright?" Lily demanded careful not to let her voice rise too high lest she upset her sister further.

"I'm fine," Bubbly's muffled voice came through her bedroom door.

"Ok, if you say so," Lily said uncertain if she should press the issue. "Supper will be ready very soon, I made some Bamboo dumplings with hay noodles, your favorite, and for dessert… A big batch of chocolate chip banana muffins!" Lily revealed with a private look of disgust. Her sister had weird tastes. Chocolate chips and bananas just weren't meant to go together.

"I… I'm not hungry anymore, Lily," Bubbly said with a soft moan. And then she went back to crying into her pillow.

Lily narrowed her eyes in suspicion and her anger began to grow. Just what happened over at Twilight Sparkle's home? She was determined to find out. But first she had to get her sister out of her room to eat otherwise she'd regret it in the morning. "Bubbly, you have to eat, I made it all special for you," she said in that tone of voice their mother used most often when she wanted to get them to do something they didn't want to.

"No!" Bubbly shouted. There was a loud crash and something hit the door.

Lily – afraid for her sister – burst into the room. She needn't have worried though – it was only the empty saddlebags she'd been carrying with her on her last round. Lily saw Bubbly lying in bed her face buried in her pillow. Slowly she drew closer.

Bubbly's red rimmed eyes became visible slightly when she glanced up, but then she turned away. "I want to go home," she moaned softly sounding almost like a petulant filly rather than the full grown mare she was.

"Bubbly," Lily started to say. Slowly she came to realize that words would be meaningless here. There was only one thing for it – though it pained her to admit this – Lily needed help from their sister. The one pony in all of Ponyville who might be able to understand where both of their feelings were coming from – as she had dealt with it herself.

Unfortunately their sister wasn't home yet and wouldn't be home for another three days as she was off visiting their father in Cloudsdale – on the insistence of their mother who was most strict when it came to visits with father. They had separated amicably due to their vastly different work ethics and job needs, which had almost torn their family apart, but in the end their parents still loved each other very much and chose not to seek out other mates.

Lily sighed. Briefly she placed her muzzle against her sister's head and kissed the top of it. "Ok, Bubbly, I'll save some for you in the fridge in case you change your mind later," she whispered gently. "I'm sorry you have such a harder time of it here, of course you're the only one really trying to learn the language, I'm more content silently toiling away in the back room at Jade Moon's Palace & Fine Dining Experience," she said her gaze traveling briefly to the side as she did her best to hide her own bitter feelings at being forced to live so far away from all the friends she'd known back home.

Bubbly leaned in and nuzzled her briefly. "It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for this Celestia cursed eye of mine, everypony thinks I'm stupid because of it and my language problems," she said frustratedly.

Lily nodded. "I know, I know, but Celestia did not curse your eye, she blessed you with a unique perspective in this world. You can't blame her for that," Lily reminded gently.

Bubbly nodded – her tears spent – her heart lighter, but she still had no appetite. Not even for muffins. "I'm going to try to learn more Equestrian Standard," she told Lily. "I promise, if I get back my appetite later I'll eat what you leave for me," she said.

Lily nodded feeling happier now herself. "Alright," she said. "I'll hold you to it." Slowly she turned and left the room – closing the door shut behind her she made her way back down to the kitchen – where her food was starting to burn just a little. As she finished preparing it and put some aside for her sister she began to feel her frustration and anger growing once more.

Lily was a kind hearted pony most of the time, but she knew she wasn't the first or only pony to have these types of problems. Unfortunately Jade Moon came from a different province and so her dialect was not the same – otherwise she'd ask her for help in learning to master Equestrian Standard as the emerald green pony had.

There was however another pony who may be able to help them. She tended to keep to herself as well – mostly because she was a rather spirited Pegasus who spent more time with her head in the clouds than down on the ground.

Her mind made up, Lily decided that tomorrow she would seek out Blossomforth and do her best to convey her needs to the other Pegasus – after all if Ponyville could handle a mute pony like Blossomforth and her strange 'sign language' then they should be able to understand the troubles and difficulties she and her sisters also had to deal with.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Wow, this chapter was intense in the creation process. Hopefully it's not too over dramatic or angsty, but after all I did classify this story as one of angst filled goodness for all those fans who enjoy such things. Here's the second chapter featuring more of the Mane Six from FiM, Bubbly Delight will be back along with her sister Lily Blossom in the next chapter, and we'll all get to meet Blossomforth too, the first mute pony in all of Equestria. Promise!

* * *

><p>"Tokyoats," Pinkie Pie repeated scrunching up her face in an expression of concentration. "Nope, I'm not too familiar with that city, Twilight, why? Is it something special?" Pinkie asked bouncing up and down excitedly.<p>

Twilight sighed. "No, Pinkie, it's a city in Equestria, a far ways away from here out in the distant east," Twilight explained calmly to her friend. "It's where Lily Blossom, Bubbly Delight and her sister come from," she added.

Pinkie gasped – sucking in a long breath of air. "You mean they moved here from all the way there?" she said. "And I only threw them a welcome party, not one of my super duper bestest welcome to Ponyville parties ever! I'm going to need streamers, a cake, balloons, pin the tail on the pony, sushi, I heard they like sushi, is that true, Twilight?" Pinkie asked thoughtfully.

Twilight shuddered. "Pinkie they're still ponies, only carnivores like Sushi," she said doing her best to keep the disgust off of her face. She loved Pinkie Pie dearly as a friend, but sometimes she had the weirdest ideas about different pony cultures.

"Oh, I forgot," Pinkie said. "I mean I didn't forget we're vegetarians, but I forgot that they were! It was just a slip, I've never eaten anything other than hay and oats and grass and stuff, never! Nope, nuh-uh and you can't prove it. Never even heard of a hot dog, why would anyone want to eat puppies or dogs anyway? That's sick, even if it does involve strange ingredients, or those toppings like sauerkraut and mustard tasted yummy," Pinkie said shaking her head from side to side and causing her mane to bounce around a bit.

Twilight wasn't really paying much attention to what she was actually saying though. Quirking her brow at Pinkie she waved her hoof in front of her face to attract her attention. "Pinkie! Focus, are you sure you don't know anything about Tokyoats Tea Ceremonies?" she asked bringing the topic of discussion back on track.

Pinkie blinked and took a breath to center herself – sometimes her mind wandered too much for its own good – if she ever found that strange cloak wearing pony who suggested the hot dogs thing she'd give him or her a piece of her mind – not that she was even sure it was a pony – for all Pinkie knew it could have been a really short Griffon.

But now wasn't the time to worry about that particular aspect of her past – Twilight was standing in front of her with a determined gaze in her eyes – shaking her head once again Pinkie frowned. "I'm sorry, Twilight, it sounds like it could be really fun, but I've never even heard of Tokyoats before, sorry," she apologized to her friend knowing that it would help even if she wasn't sure why she had to.

Twilight let out a very sad sound – it wasn't exactly a sigh, but it made Pinkie feel something inside that no amount of candy and sugar could ever get rid of. Pinkie hated when she couldn't help her friends.

"That's ok, Pinkie, it was a long shot anyway," Twilight said.

"Why are we shooting?" Pinkie wondered. "And why do you need Spike to perform this Tokyoats Tea Ceremony thing?" she asked doing her best to be helpful and get rid of that feeling she especially hated.

Twilight took a moment to compose herself. "Spike called Bubbly, Derpy to her face, and it really upset her, you should have seen the pain on her face! So now Spike has to make up for it by proving that he honors the traditions of her culture, and maybe she'll feel a bit better, that nasty awful nickname! If I ever catch the pony that first used it I'll… I'll slap them silly with my tail and cut off their tail!" Twilight vowed.

Pinkie flinched back at the vehemence in her friend's tone. Her ears drooped slightly – Pinkie knew all about the Derpy Hooves thing, it started one day when Bubbly messed up a mail delivery on her first week of the job because she wasn't able to read the address right. So when she brought something that was meant for Rainbow Dash's eyes only to Cherry Spices' house and the mean spirited Unicorn pony blabbed her secret to the rest of Ponyville… Well Rainbow Dash hadn't liked that at all – the nickname had just come out – Rainbow Dash hadn't meant anything by it, but she was stubborn and hadn't forgiven Bubbly yet.

Pinkie eyed a nearby tree close to Sugarcube Corner and noticed the mare in question groggily stirring from her late afternoon nap. Deciding that perhaps Rainbow should offer to help too because it would be good for her friend to stop being so mean towards Bubbly – Pinkie trotted up to the tree while Twilight was still ranting – and with a carefully aimed rear kick – she dislodged Rainbow from her resting place.

Crashing to the ground covered in leaves and twigs Rainbow Dash sputtered for a moment. "Pinkie Pie! Why did you do that?" Dash demanded frustratedly.

Pinkie took a deep breath. "Twilight, Rainbow Dash made the name, I mean she didn't mean to it just sort of came out you know? But she's the pony you were threatening to cut off their tail, can I watch, I've never seen a pony cut off their tail before. Except for that time when Rarity did it, but that wasn't for something as mean as a nasty nickname, besides I think it'd be a real good lesson for anypony to learn about hurting another pony's feelings," Pinkie said for once sounding less crazy than usual.

Twilight stared at Pinkie in total shock.

Rainbow was trying to back away out of a sudden growing fear that something had happened and she was being blamed for it – Pinkie was supposed to keep secrets not blab them to everypony – but then again Rainbow had never exactly expressly told anypony that the whole Derpy Hooves thing was a secret. So technically she wasn't blabbing.

Finally Twilight found her voice. "Rainbow Dash! It was you?" she couldn't believe what her friend had just told her.

Rainbow shied away from the level of hurt in Twilight's voice. "I guess… I mean… Yeah, it was me, I first called her Derpy Hooves," Rainbow admitted hanging her head and kicking at the ground as a sudden feeling of shame filled her. "That was really before I got to know everypony here," she admitted. "But that's really no excuse, I know, but… It's kind of hard to ever get a moment to talk to her," she said.

"I don't know how I feel at the moment," Twilight stated flatly. "One of my first real friends was so inconsiderate as to give such a cruel and vicious nickname to a filly who never did anything to her," she said beginning to pace.

"She so too did something to me!" Dash shouted angrily. "She gave that, that, vicious gossip a package meant for me from my mom and Cherry told everypony what was in it!" Rainbow stomped a hoof and her wings fluttered slightly with her agitation. "That was private stuff meant for me and it was one of the last packages I ever got from… Mom," she muttered the last part as she felt upset all over again about something that had happened a long time ago.

"Your mom?" Twilight repeated her expression softening slightly. "Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry, but that's still no excuse to hurt another pony's feelings like that," Twilight chastised in a much less angry tone of voice this time.

"Yeah! Well I wouldn't expect, miss perfect life in Canterlot, to understand my pain," Dash shot back.

Twilight stomped her hooves loudly and began to draw other ponies' attention. "How dare you!" she accused. "You don't know anything about my life in Canterlot, I haven't even built up the courage to share that part of me yet with you guys, don't judge me just because a lot of ponies in Canterlot are stuck up social snobs!" she said. "This was supposed to just be something to try and help make another pony feel happier, now it's making me see just what sorts of friends I have, Pinkie, I don't blame you, but I'm not speaking to Rainbow Dash anymore right now!" Twilight whirled to face Pinkie flicking her tail so it snapped across Dash's nose.

Dash reared up in shock. Her eyes felt funny – like maybe she wanted to cry, but she hadn't done that since she was a little filly younger than Scootaloo even – and she wasn't about to let anypony see her crying over something that made no sense to her. "Fine! Twilight Sparkle, if you'd rather spend time with **Derpy Hooves**, then go right ahead and do that!" she shouted loudly before flapping her wings and taking off.

Twilight stared after her frustrated and angry that she would dare to use that name in front of her – Twilight knew Dash had only done it to prove how hurt she was over this, but it still set her coat on edge and her fur bristled at the insult. Without another word she galloped off back home.

Pinkie watched both of them leave and felt something inside of her she didn't like much. "Did I do something wrong?" she wondered out loud.

"Oh my," a soft and meek voice whispered from nearby.

Pinkie turned to find Fluttershy standing close to the front door of Sugarcube Corner. "Fluttershy!" she greeted. "Just the pony I wanted to see, look, I really think I messed up something big time here. So you should go after Rainbow Dash and tell her to stop being such a meanie head towards Twilight so that I can tell Twilight she should forgive Rainbow Dash for her past mistakes. I'm sure Dash didn't mean anything by it and… and… we've just got to fix this! We're the keepers of the Elements of Harmony, we can't be fighting over stuff like this, we're supposed to be best friends," Pinkie was practically shouting those last words out of sheer desperation.

Fluttershy flinched – she didn't like loud voices, but she understood where Pinkie was coming from. "Pinkie Pie, I think we have to all wait, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash need to calm down a bit first before we can help them understand how the other made them feel just now," she explained sounding rather wise for such a timid pony.

Pinkie deflated at those words. "We're supposed to be the bestest of bestest friends," she whispered forlornly.

"Oh, we are!" Fluttershy assured gently nuzzling her snout against Pinkie's neck. "But… Well… I think half of Ponyville heard that argument just now, and I think we just have to let them calm down. I don't like fighting as much as anypony else, but you can't force friends to make up and be nice to each other again," she told Pinkie in a soft whisper.

Pinkie's mane started to droop slightly – it almost looked flat – and her ears fell flat against her head. "I messed up," she told her friend.

Fluttershy frowned slightly. "You couldn't have known what would happen, Pinkie Pie," she said trying to comfort her.

Pinkie's eyes suddenly shone with a brilliant idea and she straightened up so fast that Fluttershy almost collapsed. "I know!" she shouted bouncing around her friend in sudden giddy glee. "Fluttershy, you can fly, and Twilight wanted to make up for when Spike hurt Bubbly's feelings, but I don't know anything about Tokyoats Tea Ceremonies. But since you can fly then you can help get me to Tokyoats and we can find a master of Tea Ceremonies and then we can find out how to do it so that we can help Spike perform the ceremony and make Bubbly feel better and that will start to help out Twilight and Rainbow Dash so they can make up and be friends again!" Pinkie declared proud at her logical and clever idea.

Fluttershy let out a small gasp and her legs started to shake. "Pinkie Pie, do you know how far Tokyoats is?" she asked.

"Sure, it's East of here, it can't be that far if Bubbly and her sisters moved here," Pinkie said in a dismissive tone – she'd already forgotten what Twilight had said about the place.

Fluttershy shook her head. "Um… Maybe we should go ask somepony who's been there how to get there first and how long it will take," she suggested.

Pinkie frowned. "But it won't take that long, I'm positive."

Fluttershy put her hoof down slowly. "Pinkie, I'm putting my hoof down, if we don't ask somepony who knows the way then… I can't take you, I'm sorry, but I don't want us to get lost," she said.

Pinkie frowned slightly in disappointment, but quickly cheered up as another idea struck her. "Jade Moon is from Neighpon!" she declared. "That's not far from Tokyoats, I think, come on we can ask her the way!" Pinkie decided bouncing off quickly towards Jade Moon's Palace & Fine Dining Experience.

Fluttershy sighed. "I only wanted a cake for when the Cutie Mark Crusaders come over again," she said to herself softly as she lowered her head to avoid making eye contact with anypony nearby and followed after Pinkie Pie.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash kicked a small round cloud-stone she'd crafted for her front entrance cloud and watched as it went sailing clear across the sky. Clearly upset and frustrated she marched around the circumference of her cloud home trying to figure out how she'd done something wrong.<p>

Dash paused in her pacing briefly when she thought she heard something, but she shook her head – there was nopony around this high up to see her – or her tears. And she was crying – she was the keeper of the Element of Loyalty. Her friends meant the world to her and she would never say or do anything truly mean to them, but something she'd done before Twilight Sparkle even came to Ponyville had upset her friend greatly.

Dash didn't understand how that could be – she was a pony that lived in the now – she really didn't pay too much to the past, pony philosophies and things. But she understood what it meant to be nasty and mean – Cherry Spices had proven that to her – and when she tried to defend Fluttershy. Like a good friend should. She really defended her.

Rainbow Dash collapsed onto the ground in front of one of her cloud houses' windows and dug her hoof into the fluffy white substance. "Ok, so maybe I was a bit of a jerk to Bubbly Delight, it wasn't really her fault, she couldn't help it if she couldn't read the right address and mom's hoofwriting wasn't the best. I'd definitely be the first to say that, but still what is the big deal?" she demanded. Dash sighed and ran a hoof across her face to brush away the tears. "Why'd it have to be her? Why'd she have to be so bent out of shape over that sort of thing? And why'd I have to go and call her a snooty Canterlot Unicorn?" Dash was clearly upset with how everything had gone down and not even flying could cheer her up this time.

Wallowing in her misery – Rainbow Dash spent the rest of the night alone and trying to build up the courage to admit she'd done something wrong. It wasn't easy.

* * *

><p>When Twilight got back to the library she was obviously upset – Spike dashed around trying to catch the tea things he'd been setting up when the door slammed sending them flying. Twilight walked past him without even looking.<p>

"Uh, is everything alright, Twilight?" Spike asked nervously.

"No!" Twilight shouted. "One of my closest friends was a… a silly filly, a creepy jerk, a nasty, nasty worse than the nasties back in Canterlot." Twilight wasn't making much sense.

Spike frowned. "Oh no, you found out about Dash," he guessed.

Twilight froze. "You knew!" she shouted. "After all the things I went through back in Canterlot with those… those… prissy, snobby elitist cliques!" she accused.

"Whoa, time out, Twilight, this isn't about Rainbow Dash anymore, or even Bubbly Delight," Spike said holding up his paws in a T sign.

Twilight collapsed onto her bed. "I'm sorry, Spike, I've just had so much negative experience thanks to… You know who, and when I moved here I thought maybe I'd found a place where social cliques and standing wasn't such a big deal. Princess Celestia is a really great teacher and a really nice ruler, but some of her subjects in Canterlot were stuck-up, privilege thinking snobs, and I just… Felt so bad for Bubbly because I'd been through it myself," she admitted.

Spike nodded along with the words. "I remember, Twilight, they weren't exactly kind to the only baby dragon in all of Canterlot either," he said rubbing his scales briefly in agitation. "If you just told Dash why you felt so strongly about bullies and that I'm sure she'd understand, I don't think she meant it to be mean or for everypony in Ponyville to call Bubbly that name," he explained gently.

Twilight shot him a look and then sighed. "You're right." She got up and her horn began to glow. "She was just as upset as everypony else at Trixie and her boastful ways, but Trixie wasn't really that bad. She wasn't from Canterlot, she was just… raised differently. I'm sure if we had the chance to talk to her now she'd be a nice Unicorn to get to know, but that's not the problem right now," Twilight said – as she spoke her horn made a nearby quill scratch out something quickly in a curious looking script.

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"A letter to Bubbly," Twilight told him. "I'm hoping she'll stop by tomorrow after work so we can discuss this, now… I've just got to get Dash calm enough to come here too," she said under her breath.

Spike smiled. "Oh! I can help you with that, Twilight!" he promised.

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook with that tea ceremony," Twilight said with a half-smile.

Spike deflated slightly. "Yeah," he said with a nervous chuckle. "I think it'd be kind of fun actually, can we invite the others to come too once I got the hang of it?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, Spike," Twilight told her friend. "They deserve to learn more about different cultures too," she said with a warm smile.

"Great! I'll go tell Rarity right away," Spike said rushing for the front door.

"Hold it, Spike," Twilight called after him. She shot him a concerned look. "It's getting late, and I don't want to bother anypony right now, so let's just wait until the morning. Alright?" she suggested.

"Fine, Twilight," Spike said and then he yawned. "I am feeling kind of tired actually," he said scratching at an itch between two of his back's scales.

"It's settled then, bright and early tomorrow morning we'll explain everything to Rarity, Applejack and the others, then we can help you get ready to show off your new skills," Twilight said.

Spike frowned. "Uh, it'll take a little time to really learn how to do this, Twilight," he reminded.

"That doesn't mean we can't help you, silly," Twilight said with a friendly grin. "Besides, it's high time I told everypony about my issues with bullying and nastiness in general, I don't want to blow up like I did with Dash again to anypony else," she admitted lowering her head and expressing her regret with a forlorn and depressed gaze.

Spike nodded. Then he curled up in his bed next to Twilight's and settled down for a bit of a rest. "Good night, Twilight," he said.

"Good night, Spike," Twilight said. Sealing her letter to Bubbly in an envelope she quickly went out to make sure it was in the mailbox. And then settled in for the night next to her telescope to calm her mind and steel herself for what was to come in the morning.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** This story is so much fun to work on I find myself creating another chapter and posting it only a day after my last update. I should note that I have been having a blast working in new angles on all the characters. Pinkie's manic need to keep her friends happy and not fighting, Twilight's past with bullying, Rainbow's home life (which I'm sure the show won't even try to go in the same route as I've gone.), and even some great new characters like Blossomforth's and Lily Blossom's quirks. This chapter includes a lot of fun moments and some really heart tugging scenes that I hope I'm conveying well enough. That being said, please enjoy this latest addition.

* * *

><p>Blossomforth was a rare sight indeed in Ponyville – she was one of only two white Pegasi in the entire town – and unlike her fellow white furred Pegasi she was born special. When Blossomforth was born she was born without the ability to speak – many ponies had been stunned and distraught over the strange occurrence.<p>

All ponies in Equestria could speak – all animals in-fact could speak – Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna had blessed them so. But Blossomforth could not. With a mixture of green and pink in her mane and tail she was a curious looking pony as well.

Blossomforth's Cutie Mark was a single red blooming flower with a smaller green blooming flower above it. Her talent was flying high – she enjoyed feeling the beat of the sun's rays on her soft downy feathers and equally soft majestic white fur. So her job with the weather patrol was to clear away the pesky clouds that were too high for most other Pegasi to reach.

Blossomforth had also learned a unique way of communication – she had spent many years of her life perfecting the art of what Scholars dubbed 'Sign Language'. Using a combination of her fore-hooves and tail she managed to convey words. Simple phrases even complex phrases could be uttered with this strange and wondrous new language.

Once Blossomforth made certain of a proper syntax and alphabet as well as the rules of Sign Language she had petitioned Princess Celestia to help teach it to other ponies so they could communicate with her – Blossomforth was a kind hearted pony and wanted to share her thoughts with others without the need of writing it down and waiting for them to read it.

Miss Cheerilee had worked alongside of her to help teach the ponies of Ponyville how to understand her – unfortunately new ponies that came to Ponyville had yet to learn the curious language and so many were forced to attend night classes to learn it.

Some however – like Lily Blossom and her two sisters – had a hard enough time trying to learn and speak Equestrian Standard. Sign Language was not mandatory for them – at least not until they could properly speak with the rest of the little ponies in Ponyville.

Blossomforth was therefore surprised the next morning when the arrival of Lily Blossom in her airspace prevented her from immediately clearing the skies of the high clouds.

Lily Blossom slowly landed onto a nearby cloud and took a few moments to catch her breath – she wasn't used to flying so high – and it was telling. Smiling in what she hoped was a friendly manner she carefully approached Blossomforth. "Hello, Blossomforth," she greeted speaking in halting jerky words.

Blossomforth frowned slightly and wondered why this pony was having so much trouble speaking – if they knew Sign Language they would have been able to just say something to her – in fact it might help her out in communication with her fellow ponies since most of them knew Sign Language.

Blossomforth waved a hoof in a certain gesture and flicked her tail to form a half-circle. "Hello, I must go to work now."

Lily Blossom sighed. "Perhaps we should have started by learning this Sign Language," she thought out-loud in native Tokyoats. "Blossomforth, need help, speak no good, must learn Equestrian Standard," she said doing her best to convey what she was trying to say.

Blossomforth burst into a wide smile. Her hooves flashed about and her tail made a wavy zig-zag pattern. "You want me to help you learn our language."

Lily Blossom cursed herself for trying to get help from a pony who couldn't speak and whose own language was as impossible for her to understand as Equestrian Standard was. "No good. Nod yes, help me?" she asked.

Blossomforth understood and gave a very slow deliberate nod.

Lily Blossom fought the urge to burst into tears of joy. "Thank you, Blossomforth, sister help too?" she asked.

Blossomforth tilted her head as she studied this pony curiously.

Lily Blossom pointed to herself. "Sister, Bubbly Delight, help too?" she asked again more coherent this time.

Blossomforth's smile was practically radiant. Her hooves flashed quickly – almost too fast for Lily to follow – and then she remembered that Lily couldn't understand her anyway so she gave another slow deliberate nod.

Lily smiled in great relief. "Thank you, thank you, back to work both of us now go," she said. And without another word she rushed off back down to a more manageable height for her flight range.

Blossomforth watched her go. It really was silly of everypony to make fun of Bubbly, she was a perfectly normal pony. Besides – Lily Blossom and her sisters should have come to her in the first place – if she taught them sign language first they might have a better time of learning how to communicate with others until they could master the spoken word.

Flicking her tail briefly at the cloud beside her she whisked it away and then dashed up towards the higher accumulation of clouds – Princess Celestia had decreed today to be a sunny day – no rain and no storms. Blossomforth lived for those days. Closing her eyes she let the rays of the morning sun warm her very soul as she danced amongst the clouds dispelling them for another rain free day.

* * *

><p>Jade Moon was an emerald green Earth pony with light green mane – she had moved to Ponyville several years prior to the Nightmare Moon incident and had decided to set up shop as a restaurateur of fine Neighpon dining and entertainment – to spread her unique culture to the rest of the citizens of Equestria.<p>

She started out with nothing more than a book full of family recipes and a few bits to her name and in time she managed to make one of the most popular dining establishments in all of Equestria – ponies came from far and wide to experience her beautiful entertainment and delicious unique meals.

Jade Moon however was not accustomed to being literally accosted in the middle of the night to explain tea ceremonies to the pink furred pink maned party planner of Ponyville fame – the eccentric Miss Pinkie Pie had been most insistent.

Jade Moon stifled the urge to yawn and glanced once more up at the clock – her Pegasus pony chef, Lily Blossom, was late to start the day. She was never late.

When Lily came dashing through the kitchen doors as fast as her wings could carry her and rushed to put on her apron – Jade Moon was waiting with a unusually concerned expression on her face. "Lily, are you ok?" she asked her top chef.

Lily balked at the words. "Yes, yes, had to speak to Blossomforth this morning about something personally," she tried to explain.

"We could speak in our native tongue if you prefer," Jade offered kindly.

"Thank you, Jade Moon," Lily said breathing easier. "This morning I went to Blossomforth for help in mastering Equestrian Standard for me and my sister. She may not speak the language, but she must understand it in order to hear what others say to her," she explained.

Jade shot Lily a kind understanding smile. "Bubbly was upset last night again?" she guessed.

"Why must everypony treat her so differently!" Lily demanded.

Jade was used to these rants. The light purple Pegasus tended to do nothing more than bitterly lament her sister's lot in life – Jade knew that family bonds were close between siblings in Tokyoats, just as they were in Neighpon, but Lily was especially protective of her older sister. Jade thought Lily might actually idolize her in some small way.

Moving up to Lily – Jade placed her snout against the Pegasus pony's shoulder. "Patience is what will see you through this, Lily," she told her. "Just as it saw me through my trials of learning this language and mastering my craft in this business," Jade reminded demonstrating this by quickly and expertly flipping several dumplings of various types with her special utensil. The one her grandmother had passed down to her – as her grandmother had passed it to her – and so on and so forth down the line.

Lily let out a deep sigh and returned her focus to her work. "Patience is not as easy as one might expect where Bubbly Delight is concerned, my sister has always had it harder than most. In Tokyoats I worked diligently to protect her from the harshness of the other ponies. You see, it is. Her eye – many have made derogatory statements concerning it due to their perceptions of why she does it, but a lazy eye is nothing more than a medical condition, it has nothing to do with her level of intelligence," Lily said this as she worked tossing dumplings, mixing noodles, cooking rare delicacies. The breakfast rush would soon be upon them.

Jade rested a hoof on her star chef's shoulder. "I understand this, I believe however that your sister is the first of her kind, just as Blossomforth is the first of hers. Princess Celestia's magic created us all equal, but each of us has a unique gift. A special talent which shows what we will do in life once we discover it. Blossomforth created a brand new language, I suspect eventually your sister shall create something or prove herself to be capable of something great. Just as everypony eventually does." Jade Moon smiled.

Lily thought back to the atrocious statuary her sister had created – to her it looked ugly, ungainly and not very artistic, but perhaps there was something there that she couldn't see. Her sister loved it to death – perhaps she should dare to show off her sister's hidden interest in the hopes that perhaps somepony else might see what Bubbly saw. It would prove to the rest of those Ponyville ponies that Bubbly was not incompetent or slow or stupid. Smiling a little as she began to come up with a hopeful plan she whipped the eggs up rather harshly and almost ruined the next batch of noodles.

Jade tsked slightly. "Pay attention, Lily," she scolded.

"Yes, Jade, I promise," Lily said with a nervous tone. She couldn't lose this job at the moment and she prided herself on not burning or ruining the food in anyway.

* * *

><p>Bubbly Delight marveled at the beauty of the morning as she approached the post office to begin her rounds – she soared past the houses of many ponies and danced through the air gracefully – in spite of her lazy eye. She and her sisters all enjoyed flying to some extent or another, the middle born sibling tended to spend a lot more time off on strange and exotic adventures with her friend Doctor Whooves.<p>

Bubbly still didn't understand what Rose Bud saw in the strange pony – she also had trouble recalling if he was an Earth pony, a Pegasus pony or a Unicorn pony. Cresting past the large city hall roof Bubbly touched down outside the post office across the town square and snapped a salute to her boss.

The mailpony chief returned the salute – used to Bubbly's odd work ethics by now – and presented a set of saddlebags to her. "We've sorted these, Bubbly, most of them are going to places nearby, but there is a letter in here for Fluttershy from her family in Cloudsdale," she informed.

Bubbly nodded. "Understood," she said – keeping her vocabulary to single words when dealing with her boss was a defense mechanism – her boss however was a very understanding pony. Snatching up the saddlebags in her teeth she placed them over her back and nosed through the letters carefully. The first address on the list caught her eye – after the last time she'd made a habit of double checking – frowning slightly she flapped her wings and headed off to Rainbow Dash's house. Perhaps today would be the day the blue coated Pegasus finally forgave her for that terrible blunder her first week of the job.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash jerked awake from where she'd fallen asleep outside – her skin was warm and almost glowing from the exposure to the sun – fortunately she hadn't burned herself as there was a bit of shade from an overhanging arch of cloud structure. Building a home in the clouds took finesse, living in one also took a certain bit of skill as the elements could be harsher so high up in the sky – hence why most Pegasus ponies lived in cloud homes with plenty of moisture to protect their skins from the harshness of Princess Celestia's life giving light.<p>

The sun wasn't that dangerous though as Princess Celestia did make certain her citizens were all spared the full fury of its powerful light – and there was no such thing as pollution – the Ponies didn't even have a word for such an environmental condition. Most of their power needs came from magic and of course horsepower.

Dash however had not been comfortable – she was sore and stiff from lying in the same spot all night and she was in no mood to see anypony just yet – naturally this was the time when the mailpony that had caused her to have such a heated argument with one of her friends decided to show up.

"Mail," Bubbly called out from the front stoop.

Dash let out a groan and trotted over to the front door. "I have a mail slot, D… Bubbly," she reminded catching herself when she almost blurted the name that had caused her so much grief.

Bubbly visibly flinched at the almost slip of the tongue. "Dash, I must again apologize for the mistake I made so long ago," Bubbly said. She'd said the same words over and over again for years and so they were one of the few sentences she could get away with saying without making a mess of things.

Dash let out a frustrated sigh. "Bubbly, it's the past, alright! You don't gotta keep grovelin' ta me all the time, I mean it's kind of making me feel uncomfortable, but if you want me to say it I just can't," Dash told the mailpony in a tone that clearly indicated she knew what was expected of her, but she was just that stubborn and mule-headed enough not to admit when she'd made a mistake herself.

Bubbly lowered her head. "I apologize again, Rainbow Dash," she said. "May your future plans to become one of the Wonderbolts meet with great success," she added before taking wing and rushing off to continue her rounds.

Dash shook her head – she needed a shower – a bath being impractical for a cloud house. And she could go with something good to eat, but when she caught sight of the name of the one sending her the letter that had been dropped off everything changed.

Her heart skipped a beat and she nervously – though carefully – opened the envelope.

"Dear, Rainbow Dash, it is unfortunate that I was unable to attend this year's Young Fliers Competition, but as you know my business called me away. However I would like to congratulate you on your excellent showing and your superb victory. I understand the competition was fierce this year and that your friend Rarity even competed… I find that rather confusing as I thought Rarity was a Unicorn, perhaps an exception was made, though quite frankly if what I heard was true then really she should not have been allowed to compete as magical wings are not a natural born thing and therefore against the rules established by the Young Fliers Committee. I shall be speaking to the head of the Committee upon my return to Cloudsdale, all my love, Thunderhoof."

Dash felt something in her eye and when she moved her foreleg over it she discovered she was crying again. Her father hadn't spoken to her since Firefly's funeral, that he chose now to send her a letter meant there was something he wasn't telling her. She just knew it – and it more than likely had to do with his current fling – the Unicorn he'd taken a fancy to not more than six weeks after her mother's death.

Full of sudden suspicion and bitter rage she marched into the house intending to soak a bit in the shower before enjoying a good meal and then… Then she'd have to do the right thing and go apologize to Twilight, Rainbow just knew she had to do it. Because she couldn't lose her friends – not like she'd lost her family – she put up a brave face and all that, but when Fluttershy went to visit her mom or Rarity's mother came to town to reminisce about things or even when Pinkie Pie went off to visit her secretive and curious rock farming family – she felt lonely. Depressed.

Sometimes even the urge to harm herself in little ways – like when she crashed into Applejack's orchard in a desperate attempt to escape the feelings. The emotions that fomented just below the surface never allowed free reign because she was supposed to be strong, she wasn't supposed to cry.

So upset was she at this sudden arrival that Rainbow Dash failed to notice the smaller piece of paper still tucked away inside the envelope – a stray gust of wind blew it free and it fluttered off into the breeze – written on it was one simple sentence.

"P.S. Your step-sister Rainbow Flash will be visiting in a week's time, I trust you will find suitable accommodations for her. Try to get along, for my sake." The letter was dated a week ago.

* * *

><p>Despite being late to bed Twilight Sparkle was up early enough that she had already prepared everything she was going to say in her mind – it wasn't easy, but she had to be the one to approach Rainbow Dash first – before she visited the others.<p>

In order to do that she was risking a lot – Rainbow Dash was still a little upset about what Rarity did when she had wings, but if she wanted to be able to see her – well she just had to cast that spell on her.

The wings were made of gossamer and morning dew – they allowed her to reach Rainbow Dash's place without relying on her balloon – or asking for a lift from some other Pegasus pony. Twilight had managed to at least find a second portion of the spell that limited the size of the wings so they weren't so big this time.

Raising her hoof and taking a deep breath Twilight Sparkle knocked on Rainbow Dash's front door.

Dash showed up about five minutes later with a towel wrapped around her mane.

Twilight was nervous waiting – she kept going over in her mind what she was going to say – her eyes wandered to study the cloud architecture on display here. When Dash finally answered her heart fluttered briefly with her nerves and upon seeing her friend again after the blow up from last night. Twilight couldn't bring herself to break the silence first.

Leaning against the door Rainbow Dash waited impatiently for another lecture. She noticed that Twilight had used the wing spell on her, but the wing's weren't as shiny as Rarity's had been – letting out a sigh when she realized Twilight couldn't talk she shifted her weight slightly so she could bring her gaze directly into Twilight's face. "What?"

Twilight jumped. "Oh, oh… Rainbow Dash, I'm terribly sorry," she blurted.

"For last night?" Dash prodded expecting Twilight to deny it.

"No, I mean yes! But it's not like that," Twilight said her expression flickering between nervous apprehension and sudden gut wrenching fear. "Look, I handled that all wrong last night," Twilight admitted. "It's my fault."

"No!" Dash found herself shouting that before she even knew it – she stared in shock at Twilight for a minute as if she couldn't believe she'd actually uttered the denial. "I mean, it wasn't just your fault. I had a hoof involved to, ya know," she said.

Twilight nodded slowly. "Ok, I can agree with you on that, we were both not acting like true friends. But it's still my fault for not explaining myself to all of you about my feelings on bullies and stuff," she told her friend averting her gaze timidly.

Dash had her fair share of experience with bullies – when you're the daughter of the great Thunderhoof and the legendary Firefly… well it tended to get a bit of unwanted attention from certain ponies. "Twi, is there a reason you're here besides that?" she asked not sure what else to say. She couldn't outwardly sympathize with her friend it would ruin her rep.

Twilight nodded vigorously. "Dash, I want you to come to my place this afternoon after work, I'm going to talk to all of you and I've also invited Bubbly Delight, whatever bad blood is between you shouldn't be allowed to fester anymore," Twilight said.

Dash frowned slightly. "I don't know, I had a lot of… stuff to do this afternoon." Translation, Dash was going to fly off somewhere and nap for a few hours.

Twilight stomped a hoof against the cloudy surface beneath her hooves. "Dash, this is important to me!" she blurted loudly. "If you care anything for me then you'll come, I can't force you, but I really, really want you to be there… What I have to say, it's going to take a lot of courage and support and you are the bravest pony I know," Twilight said turning her head aside as she could no longer make eye contact with Dash.

For her part Rainbow Dash was stunned. Aside from Scootaloo nopony had ever told her anything like that to her face with such conviction behind the words. She was both flattered and unsure of how to respond – except for Fluttershy she wasn't much to trust most ponies – oh sure she could handle Rarity and Applejack just fine and she tolerated Pinkie Pie because the pony meant well, but she could be a total screwball sometimes.

But still, something about Twilight made her want to trust her – and it wasn't because of those kinds of feelings – Twilight was naïve and genuine, a lot like Fluttershy. But in different ways.

Dash finally found the words she needed to say. "I'll come, but listen, I can't promise that I'll make up with Bubbly, what she did… Me and my mom were real close. I can't blame her for what Cherry did to me when she blabbed the contents of that package to everypony, but it still hurt, I'm not sure I even know how to accept an apology or forgive somepony the right way."

Twilight smiled her eyes shining with relief and gratitude. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Rainbow Dash!" she told her friend moving in to hug her. "And whatever happens I can understand where you're coming from," she whispered in the blue Pegasus' ear.

Rainbow's cheek flushed slightly and she shook off the strange feeling with a literal shake of her head. "K' great, now if you don't mind, Twi, I gotta get to work and I really need some breakfast before that," she said.

Twilight chuckled. "Right, right, I've got to see the others before they get too busy anyway," she said her cheeks flushing with sudden embarrassment. "Thanks a lot, Rainbow Dash, you won't regret this," she promised before she took off with her magically crafted wings and flew back to the ground.

Dash shook her head with a warm smile. "Maybe everything will turn out ok after all," she said.

* * *

><p>There were unfortunately two large obstacles that would hinder the reparation of Friendships amongst the six ponies charged with protecting the Elements of Harmony – the first obstacle was currently taking a break before the lunch rush – Lily Blossom had not yet discovered the letter sent by Twilight Sparkle to her sister, but once she did it was almost certain to end in unmitigated disaster.<p>

The second obstacle was currently trotting into town with a saddlebag strewn over her back – she was a pink unicorn pony with a flowing purple, yellow and orange mane tied up in a pony tail – on her flank was a rainbow hovering over a partially cloud-covered sun. This unicorn's name was Rainbow Flash – her mother and father had split up years ago while she was away in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. The fighting between both her mother and father at the time had made her act out and verbally assault certain ponies who are currently also living in Ponyville.

She also happened to be Rainbow Dash's step-sister due to the fact that her Pegasus step-father Thunderhoof had re-married her Unicorn mother Sparkling Sunshine three years ago – naturally Rainbow Dash had suppressed and ignored this rather than facing the issues this opened up in her heart.

That being said Rainbow Flash had calmed down considerably since her darker and malicious youthful days – and she was looking forward to trying her best to get to be friends with her Step-Sister and her Step-Sister's friends.

It was just Rainbow Flash's dumb luck that one of Rainbow Dash's friends just so happened to be the unicorn pony she'd tormented back in school. The problems brewing amongst the group of friends would sadly not be so easily repaired once Rainbow Flash's presence in Ponyville became known.

Pinkie Pie re-read the last sentence above and let out a terrible gasp – dashing around Sugarcube Corner she started whipping up all the supplies necessary for a Make-Up after Bad Feelings Party – she'd need a lot of chocolate and comfort foods for this one – it was going to be another angst filled day in Ponyville.

Pinkie however was up to the challenge. "We should all be friends," she firmly told the fourth wall currently hovering over her shoulder watching her bake a cake. "Besides, if we don't make up how are we going to show Twilight Sparkle what it means to have friends so she can tell the Princess what she's learned this week?" she asked the fourth wall with a smile that clearly appeared unhinged and perhaps a little bit leaning towards 'in-denial' for one Pinkamina Dinah Pie. At least to this fourth wall thing that seemed to like following her around.

Not that she minded it much.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Wow, this is... Yikes, I have no idea how I'm coming up with this. It's so... Strange. We're kind of losing focus on Lily Blossom I must admit, but hopefully she'll capture focus once again as we near the conclusion. Am I strange or what. I've decided to change the rating on this story as this chapter now implies strongly that Twilight Sparkle was the victim of attempted rape.

Yes, you read that right, Twiligth Sparkle while in Canterlot growing up was the victim of attempted rape. This is not your daughter's My Little Pony anymore folks. Please forgive me if the subject matter is becoming too dark for your liking, this is the way my muse wanted to story to come out. Sometimes I can't control it.

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia heard the soft sounds of someone sobbing – she had come to the gardens outside of her castle to escape the confines of her royal duties – being the creator of all of Equestria had its perks, but it also had its tedium and bureaucratic red tape as well once a proper Pony Government was established and she finally got the Ponies to stop treating her like a Goddess.<p>

Drawn to the sounds she found her favorite little student in the small cherry tree grove she'd had planted a few summers back. Approaching her softly she placed one wing gently against the young filly's back. "Twilight Sparkle, what is the matter?" she asked in a soft soothing tone.

Twilight Sparkle was startled by the sudden physical contact and jerked away from the Princess's gentle, caring touch. Her eyes widened – of all the ponies to see her crying Princess Celestia was the last one she wanted to find her right now.

Princess Celestia smiled down at the little filly in a gentle manner. "My dear, faithful student, surely you can confide in me?" she said with a brief chuckle meant to convey her willingness to listen to the problems of such a young filly.

Twilight Sparkle took a breath. "Princess Celestia, I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, but… I want to go home, please."

Surprised at the words from such a young filly Princess Celestia's gaze widened slightly. She studied the little purple unicorn in front of her with careful interest. "Is there a reason for this sudden change of mind?" she asked the little unicorn. "After all your magic is not yet tamed," she pointed out raising one wing slightly to indicate the still in-repair roof of the school. It was taking a surprisingly long time to repair after the young infant dragon newly hatched had been grown to enormous size with a stray burst of Twilight's untapped potential.

Twilight Sparkle pawed the ground nervously at the reminder. "Yes, the other ponies are mean to me!" she said.

Princess Celestia smiled. "Ah. That old thing," she said as though she'd heard this countless times before – and in a way she had. "Other ponies will be mean," she admitted. "Especially when they are jealous of one who has come in to take place at my side as my first student in a very long time," she added.

Twilight Sparkle looked up in surprise. "Jealous, of me?" she blurted in an innocent sounding tone. "But, I'm nothing special," she denied.

Princess Celestia laughed. "Oh, Twilight Sparkle, if only you knew," she told the filly. "It is a very rare thing indeed for me to take on a pupil personally. Many students are only taught by those teachers that you met briefly at the entrance exam testing," she explained.

With wide innocent eyes Twilight Sparkle stared up in surprise once again at the Princess. "Does that mean? I'm more gifted than the other gifted unicorns?" she asked sounding both afraid of the answer and slightly awed by it.

Princess Celestia smiled and shook her head. "You have a great gift, Twilight Sparkle, but also a great responsibility. There are only a handful of unicorns that exist in all of Equestria with your level of talents. And each of them started at a young age, your mother for example is a medium level mystic, but there are some who surpass her skill even," she explained. "However I don't want this to go to your head, some of those other unicorns are unfortunately want to feel privileged." Princess Celestia sighed as she recalled some of those past failures.

Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened again. "Never!" she said with a nervous expression. "I promise, Princess Celestia, I'll never let my power go to my head… I remember what I did," she finished in a tiny voice that spoke volumes as to her fears and concerns.

"And that is why I chose you to be my first private student in a very long time, Twilight Sparkle," Celestia told her with a proud smile. "You have learned the most important lesson and it is one I could never fully teach you," she said.

"I have?" Twilight Sparkle asked her entire demeanor changing as she felt the sudden thrill of learning something new.

Laughing again Princess Celestia brushed her wing over Twilight's back. "Yes, my faithful student, you have learned humility and to respect your powers. Not to flaunt them without just cause or simply because they are there," she explained.

"I learned all that," Twilight said skeptically.

Princess Celestia nodded.

"Wow," Twilight said once again in awe of herself and her teacher.

Princess Celestia laughed once again – it did her heart good to see this new young filly reacting so happily at learning lessons – because it meant that she had been correct in choosing her. Glancing briefly to the pale moon still visible in the sky – as it always was to her eyes even during the daylight hours – she stared up at the image of the Mare in the Moon and sighed wistfully. "Soon, my sister," she thought to herself.

Twilight Sparkle appeared deep in thought. "The other students will keep teasing me though," she said.

"That is something I can not help you with I'm afraid," Princess Celestia said turning back to the present. "What do you think would happen if I punished them for how they treated you?"

Twilight scrunched up her face in thought. "They'd… wait til your back was turned and treat me worse," she guessed with a sad sigh.

"Some of them might, if you choose not to let them bother you so deeply however most of them will soon lose interest in tormenting you," Princess Celestia said with a gentle caring smile.

"But the things they say… It hurts," Twilight said forlornly.

Celestia pursed her lips in thought. "Would it help if you had a friend to stand by your side?" she asked.

Twilight took a nervous step back from the princess. "A friend?" she repeated. "I don't know, friends would only interrupt my studying and I might… hurt them," she finished in a conspiratorial whisper.

Celestia frowned slightly. "That's true and perhaps it presents somewhat of a problem until you learn better control," she agreed. A sudden thoughtful expression came over her face and she tapped her wing briefly against her cheek. "What if your friend wasn't another pony? Someone who could help you and perhaps channel your magic once he has grown into his own gifts," she mused.

Twilight was obviously confused. "How can I have a friend who isn't a pony?" she wondered.

Celestia laughed. "You've already met him, Twilight, or have you forgotten?" she asked.

Twilight frowned in deep thought as she tried to figure out what the Princess meant. "You mean, that baby dragon I hatched? But I thought all baby dragons had to be raised by other dragons?" she said.

Celestia nodded. "True, most dragons do get sent back to the dragon lands for upbringing, but perhaps an exception can be made in your case," she told the young filly with a thoughtful look. "I shall speak to the dragon handlers and their representative, Kaieda and I have a long history together, I'm sure she will understand, but what to name your new baby dragon friend?" she asked Twilight with a thoughtful gaze.

Twilight smiled. "Spike," she said simply.

"Spike," Celestia repeated curiously – she knew the old tales as well as any other pony – after all she'd been there when they first happened long before Equestria was brought to the protected dimension it now resided in. "Why that name?" she asked curiously.

Twilight's cheeks flushed. "He told it to me when I first hatched him," she admitted.

"Baby dragons don't usually speak until after the first eight months," Celestia reminded.

"I know!" Twilight said. "It was like I could hear him, in my head, even through all the chaos my magic was causing," she admitted with a sheepish look.

Princess Celestia smiled. "Well then, Twilight, I shall speak to Kaieda about Spike, I'm certain he'll be allowed to stay as your friend," she promised.

Twilight Sparkle leapt for joy and rushed up to Princess Celestia – she hugged her by leaning against her chest. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated the word several more times.

Princess Celestia laughed at her enthusiastic response. "You are most very welcome, my faithful and destined student," she whispered softly as she leaned in to return the hug.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle took a long sip of her iced tea – she'd taken a moment to just relax and have lunch before it was time to meet with her friends to discuss the bully issue – that was her first real memory of being teased. Back then it had been harmless fun, but as she and her classmates grew older there was discussion concerning colts.<p>

Some of the other unicorns were jealous of her – it was true, but more and more of them were simply doing it to be cruel because everypony else mocked the loner – she'd received a few letters since then with heartfelt apologies from many of her old tormentors.

She was willing to forgive them the crimes of their youth – especially as they had mostly matured and desperately sought release from the crippling guilt they suffered for the part they played – there were however bad apples in every barrel. To borrow one of Applejack's favorite sayings.

Those ponies were much like Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara's parents – close minded to different world views – fortunately their children didn't seem to be suffering from the same problem as they had long since stopped tormenting the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Twilight could remember an incident in her life that had greatly hurt her though – when one of the other mares had convinced her coltfriend to try and get her alone one time for an 'intimate' moment. She was still naïve enough to believe they hadn't meant anything truly mean from it, but some nights it was harder to forget.

Princess Celestia claimed that they couldn't hurt her anymore – and since she'd never seen the pair of them again she imagined that they were off somewhere living their lives – the alternatives were just too cruel to imagine. She had learned the definition of a word that day that nopony should know.

Shuddering at the emotions that churned up inside of her Twilight stopped thinking about the past and instead focused on the future – by now she'd told all of her friends to meet her at home that afternoon after work – for most of them that time was coming up rather quickly.

Rarity tended to close up shop close to three fifteen so she could meet Sweetie Belle at school – Twilight had been meaning to ask her about why she was watching out for her instead of her parents, but it probably was simply because Rarity's parents were always so busy commuting every day to Manehattan.

Fluttershy didn't really work – she took care of the animals and the mayor paid her a small income for it, but she didn't have much in the way of a job – she didn't really need it with the royalties coming in from Photo Finish though since her pictures were still popular in the fashion magazines. The back pages at least.

Pinkie Pie couldn't stay at work for too long or she'd start eating all of the merchandise – so she would be off work in another hour. Rainbow Dash could take off whenever she wanted – she was in charge after all.

That just left Applejack – the one who worked the hardest and the longest – she wouldn't be ready until at least four perhaps four thirty. Twilight wasn't sure when Bubbly got off her rounds as a mailpony, but she'd decided she would probably have a late brunch set up in case they missed dinner. So she still had a bit of work to do.

Getting out of her seat she quickly pulled out a shopping list for what she'd need from her saddlebag – she'd been carrying it ever since leaving Rainbow Dash's place – it helped hide her wings from sight since she couldn't just dispel them.

"Hay fries, oats, bamboo dumplings for Bubbly, apple fritters, crushed mango juice… I hope everypony likes crushed mango juice," Twilight said nervously as she rattled off the stuff on her list. So focused with her organizing for the 'not a party Pinkie! Honest' gathering she didn't notice the pink unicorn until she'd walked right into her.

"Ouch," the pink unicorn said rubbing her belly slightly from where she'd scraped it on the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Twilight was quick to apologize and then she froze as she realized who she'd just walked into.

For her part Rainbow Flash was considerably more surprised and definitely more embarrassed as she realized that she'd just walked into a pony out of her past – a pony she'd done terrible things to – something however above all the rest was a particular incident involving the Bad Pony Coltfriend she'd been foolishly cavorting with. She'd been convinced by him to pull a harmless prank on Twilight – of course he lied through his teeth when it came out who was the one to instigate the encounter between the pair of Unicorns.

Twilight was on the verge of erupting into a rage fueled shouting match with Rainbow Flash – when she suddenly realized that she was already running late. "I don't have time for this," she said. Starting to turn away.

Rainbow Flash galloped around Twilight to stop her from leaving. "Twilight Sparkle, I never thought I'd ever have the chance to see you again," she admitted.

Twilight glared at Rainbow. "Flash," she said in a dangerous tone of voice. "I really have something I need to see about right now, perhaps we can discuss it some other time," she suggested doing her level best to remain calm.

Rainbow Flash was stubborn enough not to let it go – with a shake of her mane she leaned in closer to whisper what she had to say to Twilight Sparkle. "Twilight, there was a lot of stuff I did, and a lot of stuff I regret, but the thing I regret the most is what… he… tried to do to you," she said.

"You told him to!" Twilight snapped loudly.

Rainbow Flash flinched at the venom in Twilight's tone – the sheer hatred and disgust. "I never!" she denied. "All this time you still believe I would dare tell a colt to do **that** to a mare, even a mare I was angry at because her family was there for her and mine… wasn't," she said averting her eyes. "He was a jerk, the worst Coltfriend I could have ever taken back then, I was… confused. Rebellious, lashing out for attention from anypony I could get it from, Princess Celestia helped me realize what I was doing after. That, happened… please, Twilight Sparkle, don't think I could ever do something like that. Don't think I was that type of mare," Flash was pleading with her now a desperate edge to her tone.

Twilight didn't know what to say – and this wasn't what she wanted to be dealing with right now. "Rainbow Flash," she said in a calm toned voice. "I really have to be seeing to something. I… I promise that I won't judge you any more, but at the moment we can't talk about this, I've got so much happening right now. One of my friends… And another friend… It's important to me that we try and put the past behind us, just as it is to you, apparently, but I can't deal with this now," Twilight told Rainbow in a soft and frustrated tone of voice.

"Ok." Rainbow Flash shied away from Twilight and pawed the ground slightly. "I… I really am sorry, Twilight," she mumbled.

Twilight nodded. "It's good of you to realize how wrong you acted," Twilight said. Shouldering her saddlebags more comfortably she made her way around Rainbow Flash.

"Wait!" Rainbow called out after her.

Twilight paused and glanced over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Do you know where Rainbow Dash is?" Flash asked self-consciously.

Twilight frowned slightly. "Why do you need to see her?"

Rainbow Flash sighed and once again pawed the ground with a hoof. "She's… She's my sister," the pink unicorn whispered afraid of the reaction other ponies might have – it wasn't unheard of for two different breeds to marry – however some ponies reacted negatively to mixed breed marriages.

Twilight Sparkle froze up. "Rainbow Dash, is your, sister!" she repeated in shocked disbelief.

Rainbow Flash nodded. "Her father married my mother three years ago. I'm trying to… build a relationship with her," Flash explained.

Twilight Sparkle felt… well she didn't know how to take this news – she started to walk away as fast as she could without actually galloping.

Rainbow Flash watched her go feeling disappointed and upset at the reaction from Twilight Sparkle.

"She's busy right now, come to my place tonight and you can meet her then," Twilight called back feeling compelled to say something. Anything to try and just end this conversation.

"You know my sister?" Rainbow Flash said curiously.

"We're… friends… ok! I'll see you later," Twilight promised before turning the corner and heading quickly for the store. She stopped just inside the door and started to breathe very rapidly and shallowly. She was on the verge of hyperventilating – she needed to calm down – the pain in her heart and her soul was strongly overpowering. "That could have gone better," she muttered.

Back outside around the corner Rainbow Flash's thoughts were in the same area. Closing her eyes she made her way over to a table to sit down and get herself something to calm her nerves. "Of all the ponies to run into. Why did it have to be her?" Sobbing softly to herself she didn't notice when the waiter stopped by and offered her a glass of water before discreetly leaving her with her grief.

* * *

><p>Lily Blossom was tired and stiff when she got home – the day's mail in her mouth – she let it drop to the table as she moved into the kitchen to see what was available for dinner. There wasn't much – she'd have to remember to go to the market tomorrow on her way home from work.<p>

Moving over to the day's mail she flipped through it casually. A letter from Cloudsdale – most likely from Rose Bud – a letter for Rose Bud from that mysterious Doctor Whooves character, Lily needed to remember to invite him over for supper one night so she could get to know him better.

Blossomforth was set to come by that afternoon – Bubbly would just be coming home most likely when the mute Pegasus arrived – Lily's thoughts stopped immediately upon seeing the letter with the library's address on it.

Twilight Sparkle sent Bubbly Delight a letter. Twilight Sparkle hurt her sister's feelings somehow as far as she could figure out and now she was daring to send her a letter of apology? Lily Blossom tore open the letter without conscious thought.

"Dear, Bubbly Delight, I deeply regret what happened this afternoon when you delivered my package to me. Spike is very upset over the matter as you can well imagine and I have just discovered that… Rainbow Dash, of all ponies, is the one who first gave you that horrible, horrible nickname. My belief in my friends is now on shaky grounds, I can't believe that Dash would act so… rude to you. I have scheduled a meeting with my friends to discuss my feelings on bullies and nasty nicknames, as well as treating ponies badly just because they act or appear different from everypony else. I ask you, neigh, implore you, could you please come so we can settle the matter between Dash and yourself? I feel that it is up to me to set right a terrible wrong and to help out in any other way I can, I understand how hard it is to move to a new place without knowing the customs or even the language. Bubbly Delight, please come over this afternoon and we can hopefully start the healing process."

Lily couldn't believe the lengths someponies would be willing to go to – her mind was already well aware of what Twilight Sparkle was really after – she suspected it was to alleviate her own guilt at having caused Bubbly such distress. She probably felt a need to play therapist because she'd read up so much on the subject, others had offered to help out before, like Pinkie Pie and even that kind, well meaning, yet completely clueless Bumblesweet had tried.

Lily however was outraged – it didn't help that Twilight had spelt a few words slightly off – so some of what she'd intended to be said was read incorrectly, but that was because she was inexperienced in writing in Tokyoats.

Lily wouldn't hear of it – tossing the letter in the nearby trash she rushed back out of the door – she was determined to find Twilight Sparkle and give her a piece of her mind – even if the other pony couldn't understand her.

* * *

><p>Bubbly Delight was home earlier than usual – she found the house empty and no sign of her sister – confused she trotted about the place doing a little tidying up. Her lazy eye happened to fall upon the forgotten envelope that had been addressed to her – surprised – as nopony ever sent her mail. Bubbly fished the letter out of the trash.<p>

Unlike Lily she was a little more used to reading bad hoof-writing as she was a mailpony and it went with the job – she actually understood what Twilight Sparkle had written – part of her was touched that the relative stranger to Ponyville would try so hard to help her make up with her friend.

Leaving a quick note for Lily – Bubbly being naïve enough not to realize that Lily had already read the note – she gathered up a few things in a saddlebag she thought she might need and trotted back out the door just in time to bump into Blossomforth.

Blossomforth waved her hooves and flicked her tail into an arch pattern.

Bubbly frowned slightly. "Hello," she said. "I have to go meet up with Twilight Sparkle and her friends, but my sister should be home soon to help you with whatever it is you need," she told Blossomforth in her halting slow way of speaking.

Blossomforth nodded understandingly and settled down beside the front door to wait.

Bubbly took to the sky and made her way quickly towards the library. Perhaps today she would finally at last be able to make up with Rainbow Dash for her blunder of so long ago.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** We're getting close to the wrapping up phase of certain plot points so that we can focus once again on Lily Blossom, her sister, and their problems. I hope this chapter won't come off as too racey or anything like that, I was going for a subtle approach in the description of how things happened. Whatever you do though, do not cross Princess Celestia, she's got... **Da Magicks!** lol. Anyway, enjoy this chapter folks and if you feel like it drop me a line to let me know how you're liking this story... Or not... I mean if you have issues with my writing style or what I'm doing here some constructive criticism would be more than appreciated.

Enjoy folks.

* * *

><p>Twilight had set up everything just in time – in spite of her feelings after running into Rainbow Flash that afternoon she needed to get through this – it was born of desperation to try and make everything alright between her friends.<p>

It wasn't a moment too soon as Pinkie Pie arrived before she had a chance to even relax and center herself with a good book – or just a good bath – smiling slightly she was at least happy to see her friend was there.

"Awwww, no streamers or balloons," Pinkie said glancing around the library. "I guess it isn't a party," she said flopping onto a light pink pillow set up in a circle in front of the snacks table.

"I told you it wasn't, Pinkie," Twilight reminded with a gentle sigh.

A timid knock came at the door then. "Um, hello," Fluttershy called out from behind the door. "Am I too early?"

Twilight smiled as she opened the door for Fluttershy. "No, you're right on time, Fluttershy," she told the yellow Pegasus with a grateful expression.

"Twilight, are you sure about this?" Spike asked from the second floor.

Twilight nodded. "Of course, Spike, now hurry up and finish getting ready," she told the baby dragon.

Spike sighed. "Alright, already, but I still think we should start off slow," he muttered to himself as he vanished behind a shut door which led into the bathroom.

"If this is a bad time," Fluttershy said as she was still partially eyeing the door as though she might bolt at any moment.

Twilight shook her head. "Fluttershy, don't worry so much, I promise not to yell, shout, raise my voice or even get angry," she stated. "Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye." Twilight stopped herself from actually poking her hoof into her eye this time as she performed the actions that accompanied the words.

Fluttershy smiled briefly in relief and moved to settle on the pillow set aside for her – her's was a plain white pillow – she tucked her legs in underneath her and waited for the others to come.

Pinkie frowned slightly. "I tried to learn about that Tokyoats Tea Ceremony," she told Twilight. "But Jade Moon didn't know too much about how to teach me or help Spike out, she hasn't actually seen it performed in a long time, so maybe we can invite her once Spike knows how to do it right," she suggested helpfully.

Twilight nodded absently. "Right, right, I hope the others won't be too late," she said distracted as she started filling cups with iced tea or water.

"Twilight, I must protest, this is going to cut into my work schedule something fierce, however I am here to lend my hoof in support of your apology to Rainbow Dash and… Are those wings?" Rarity demanded with narrowed eyes as she came in without bothering to knock and noticed the wings still on Twilight's back.

Twilight shuffled her fore hoof nervously. "I had to go see Rainbow Dash in person, Rarity, please don't let it upset you," she pleaded.

Rarity smiled slightly. "Twilight Sparkle, it could never upset me, I'm glad that you went to see her personally. However in the future perhaps you might want to find a different spell to use to get up there," she suggested settling down next to Fluttershy. "I don't think those wings are very becoming at all," she added in a haughty voice.

"You're just sore because they remind ya of your little faux pas in Cloudsdale," Applejack spoke up as she arrived.

Twilight frowned slightly. "Applejack, I thought you had a lot of work to do?" she said confused at the sudden arrival.

"Someponies tend to know what's a might more important, Twi," Applejack said.

Rarity flicked her tail in a huff. "It is true I am still haunted by my near death experience, but that is no reason to go around telling everypony that I hate wings, Applejack," Rarity stated. "And I know how to support my friends, I am not too full of pride or lacking in common decency, like someponies I could name," she informed in a slow and deliberate tone.

"Oh, please, could there not be… Any fighting?" Fluttershy requested in a meek tone of voice as she lowered her head to hide her face from the sight of the growing argument.

Applejack took off her hat with her tail. "Shoot, Fluttershy, we weren't fightin' and I didn't mean nothin' by it, Rarity, honest," she apologized.

Rarity smiled. "Neither did I," she said.

"What's with all the shooting?" Pinkie spoke up – having finished her first dozen cupcakes and now starting to pick up a few of Spike's special cookies.

"It's an expression," Applejack told her with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh good because shooting isn't very nice and it probably hurts whoever is being shot by the pony doing the shooting," Pinkie said randomly.

"Ponies don't even shoot, except maybe with slingshots," Applejack muttered. "If'n ya can't reach somethin' that needs removin'," she added under her breath.

Twilight started pacing as she noticed that Rainbow Dash still wasn't there – the one pony she desperately needed to explain to and she was the last to arrive – although she was a little concerned that Bubbly hadn't gotten there yet either, but Bubbly didn't have to be there for the whole thing.

Going back over the refreshment table again she straightened several plates full of snacks – it was the twelfth time she'd done it – her horn flickered briefly and her eyes started to glow a little. Realizing how close she was to unleashing a stray blast of magic Twilight took a seat and summoned her tiara to her head – she used it occasionally to meditate and center her inner self.

Applejack shared a look with Rarity.

"Twilight, why are you so nervous?" Rarity questioned. "It isn't as if you need to be. We are all friends here after all and we will understand, whatever you were or say it can't be as bad as all that," she said gently.

"Rarity's right," Applejack agreed with an encouraging nod.

"But it can be… Oh I should have brought this up a long time ago," Twilight muttered finally managing to get a hold of herself. "There's a reason I never tried to make friends before even though I was desperate to have friends… My magic is quite powerful as you know and I wasn't always so in control, that's why Spike stayed with me after my entrance exam. To be a friend for me and to help me keep myself from unleashing that kind of power again by accident," she explained.

"That makes sense," Rainbow Dash said from the doorway.

Twilight burst into a wide smile. "Oh, Rainbow Dash!" she shouted rushing up to the blue pegasus and nuzzling against her neck. "I'm so, so glad you came," she said.

The scene was rather awkward for the assembled ponies – none more so than Rainbow Dash – clearing her throat she trotted into the room fully. "I said I would," she reminded.

Twilight nodded and rushed over to the refreshment table. "Here," she said levitating a glass over to Dash. "I made this one special for you," she added. "Everything had to be perfect for this, it isn't easy for me to talk about my… trust issues," she revealed.

"Because of yahr magic?" Applejack said in disbelief.

Twilight shook her head. "Oh no, no, no!" she quickly denied. "I was just being careful back then so I wouldn't accidentally hurt anypony by mistake, after a few years I managed to gain some level of control and I started trying to make friends, but then I met…Dusk Clover," Twilight said the name in a nervous whisper.

"Dusk Clover?" Pinkie Pie repeated. "That sounds like a nice name for a pony, what was she like that she broke your trust?" she wondered.

Twilight sighed and flopped onto her pillow.

Rainbow still hadn't sat down – she was kind of stuck on whether she should stay for the whole thing – but she had made a promise to Twilight of sorts. Still. She didn't feel right sitting just then.

"Dusk Clover was Rainbow Flash's Coltfriend in Canterlot," Twilight started to explain.

"Hold up, Twilight!" Spike shouted from behind the closed door. Rushing out of the room he scrambled down the stairs and came up beside her – in his claws was a rare sight indeed – a gem. But not just any gem, this was an opal the size of a watermelon cut in a certain way so that it reflected the light perfectly no matter what angle it was.

"My word, Spike, where did you get such a magnificently flawless gemstone?" Rarity asked her eyes sparkling with an inner light. "Quite a good quality too," she added her horn glowing as she took a mystical reading of the gem.

"This was in my belongings for a very long time," Twilight said. "I… I can't just tell you what Dusk Clover did to me to break my trust, in order to understand it right, you've got to see it… Plus… I don't know if I actually can just blurt this out," Twilight admitted averting her gaze from her friends.

"We understand, Sugarcube," Applejack said gently.

"Oh yes, you tell us however you must," Rarity agreed.

Fluttershy mutely nodded her agreement.

Pinkie smiled. "Oh goody, I love shows," she said pulling out a tub of popcorn from behind her back – which was a real feat as Twilight hadn't made any popcorn.

Rainbow Dash drew closer. "This Dusk Clover fellow must have really hurt ya," she said softly.

"Worse!" Twilight said a stray tear coming to her eye.

Rarity gasped and passed her a tissue.

Applejack leaned in closer to try and lend her support.

Pinkie sobered up almost immediately and the popcorn instantly vanished. Intensely she stared at the opal waiting for Twilight to share the experience that hurt her – it was scary how serious she could become when she wanted.

Fluttershy lowered her gaze – seeing another pony cry – especially a friend – made her hurt a little inside in sympathy.

Dash was the only one who managed to hide her reaction, but part of her was suddenly very interested in just what had happened and what she could do to make Twilight feel better about it.

Her horn beginning to glow Twilight Sparkle focused her magic on the opal – as she did so a large beam of light emerged and started to paint pictures in the air above the ponies' heads – pictures of a slightly younger Twilight Sparkle and a colt with a deep green coat, a pale blue mane and a dashing handsome smile.

* * *

><p>"Twilight Sparkle, tonight is your lucky night," Dusk Clover told the bookish unicorn as he approached her in the library.<p>

Twilight jerked out of her book and glanced over at the male unicorn confused. "It is?" she asked confused.

Dusk chuckled. "Oh yes, you see I recently had a fight with Rainbow Flash, so I'm free to take you to the dance tonight," he informed.

Twilight frowned. "Dance? What dance? I didn't see any posters around school," she said her eyes flicking briefly back to the page number of her book so she wouldn't forget it.

Dusk slapped a hoof over the book and shut it on her. "Twilight, you have got to get out more," he said.

"I do?" Twilight eyed him suspiciously. "What makes you think I'm even interested in you?" she demanded.

Dusk smiled a dashing smile. "Everypony is interested in me," he said. "And I thought I'd help you out a bit by introducing you to the other popular ponies."

Twilight shook her head. "I'm not a popular pony."

"The personal student of Princess Celestia not popular?" Dusk scoffed. "Don't be absurd, Twilight, you're the talk of the party goers scene. Everypony wants to know what its like to be that close to Princess Celestia, to really get to know her," he stated turning his back on her. "But if you really don't care for that sort of thing." He started to walk away now.

Twilight bit her lip nervously. "Wait!" she called after him. "There will be other ponies there? And this isn't one of those, get the book worm out to someponies house to make fun of her kind of things?" she asked carefully weighing her options.

Dusk smiled disarmingly. "Of course not, have I ever been mean to you?" he asked.

"No," Twilight replied hesitantly. "But you and Flash… You were such an item and she and I don't really get along too well," she reminded.

Dusk moved back up to Twilight. "Why do you think I chose you?" he asked her softly. "To make her angry," he told her. "So… Pick you up at dusk?"

Twilight once again bit her bottom lip – she did have a lot of studying to do, but she was curious to know what one of these parties was like up close – smiling hesitantly she gave Dusk an affirming nod. "I'll be ready."

"Great!" Dusk said with a winning smile. "See you tonight, Twilight," he called over his shoulder.

Despite what Dusk had promised – Twilight was still too nervous to actually enjoy herself at the party – whenever he tried to get her a drink she turned him down as she really wasn't that thirsty and some of the other ponies were acting stranger the more they drank.

Twilight managed to dance a few dances with Dusk though and eventually she started to loosen up enough to laugh and talk with him – he seemed like a very nice pony – and she was glad he'd managed to convince her to come.

When the night ended he escorted her back home and didn't even try to press her for a kiss – then he made arrangements to see her again the next night – this time for a dinner.

Twilight didn't hesitate, she said yes.

* * *

><p>That's how it went for the better part of a week – Dusk kept convincing her to go out with him – and Twilight started to think that maybe there was some sort of interest there from the male pony. She'd never had a coltfriend before – and all the research she was doing on the side didn't tell her much. Should she even dare to hope?<p>

Twilight didn't know, all she knew was she was starting to open up and trust him enough to share with him some of her secrets – her hopes – her dreams.

And then it finally happened – the other horseshoe dropped – it was a beautiful night as Twilight and Dusk walked side by side. They were heading up to the observatory that Princess Celestia had set aside for her so she could show him her telescope – and by extension the night sky she enjoyed so much.

There was pleasant talk and everything seemed to be going fine, but Twilight noticed that Dusk really wasn't paying too much attention to what she was saying.

Finally she called attention to it. "Dusk, is something wrong? You look like you have something else on your mind tonight," she said.

Dusk smiled slightly. "I do, Twilight," he said. Leaning into her ear he whispered something. "Have you ever kissed a colt before?" he asked her.

Twilight's cheeks flushed and her heart skipped a beat. "No," she replied equally soft in tone.

Grinning Dusk leaned in even closer and gave her, her first real kiss.

Twilight closed her eyes to savor this moment – but as the kiss lasted longer than she thought she began to feel Dusk pushing against her – opening her eyes again she noticed they were closer to the wall than before. Pulling aside she eyed Dusk. "Careful," she told him. "We don't have to go this fast."

Dusk shook his head. "Oh but we do," he told her and Twilight suddenly felt cornered. "Don't be so bothersome about it, Twilight, it's just a kiss."

Twilight shook her head. "No, Dusk, you're pushing me towards the wall," she accused. "Kissing doesn't involve movement," she told him flatly.

Dusk smirked and all care left his face then. "Who said I only wanted a kiss, pretty filly?" he asked her.

Twilight was getting some seriously bad vibes out of this entire situation – she tried to walk around Dusk, but he cornered her and slapped his front legs against the wall. "Dusk! Stop it, you're scaring me," she told him.

"In a few moments I'll be doing so much more to ya, Twilight, you won't feel anything but bliss," Dusk promised.

Twilight's eyes grew wide as she noticed something changing around Dusk's back legs – was that a? – Twilight gasped as she realized what was going on and in her nervousness she didn't know what to do. Whimpering slightly she tried to escape – forgetting completely about her magic as she felt helpless and used. "You never really liked me!" she told him.

"Of course not, you stupid little foal, now c'mere and let me give you somethin' special," Dusk ordered leaning in closer and licking his tongue over her muzzle. "It won't hurt, for long," he added.

Twilight trembled and reared up slightly in a vain attempt to break free.

That's when the door suddenly burst open. "I knew it!" a familiar voice shouted.

Dusk let out a cry of surprise when a gout of green fire flared up into his face. Soot covered his eyes and he rubbed at them with one hoof – backing away in the process.

"Are you ok, Twilight?" a concerned Spike said moving closer to him.

"Oh, Spike!" Twilight sobbed as she rushed up to her true friend.

"Dusk Clover," another familiar voice stated – ordinarily this voice was filled with kindness and understanding for all living creatures – never louder than a gentle breeze or the twinkling rays of the sunshine – if the sunshine's rays could speak. But at the moment it was harsh and very loud in everyponies ears.

Dusk Clover suddenly realized that maybe his little plan wasn't the best idea – quickly thinking up a lie he smiled slightly. "It was only a joke! Rainbow Flash made me do it, I didn't really want to, but she said it would scare Twilight so bad she'd go running back to her mother."

Princess Celestia stared at him – and it almost looked as if she could see into Dusk's heart – shaking her head. "I will have a serious talk with the both of you once I have seen to Twilight, you will fetch Rainbow Flash and bring her to my audience chambers. Do not make me send the Pegasus guards after you, Dusk Clover," she warned in a cold almost dangerous tone – one Twilight could never recall her ever using before.

Dusk swallowed nervously and gave a silent nod.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said rushing up to her mentor and leaning against her as she cried. "He tried to… he tried to… have s-s-sex with me," she blurted out as the wet hot tears fell down her cheeks to land against the chest of her teacher and mentor.

Princess Celestia nodded and gently placed her muzzle against the crown of Twilight's head. "I know, Twilight, you may shed your tears freely. Such a breach of trust can be quite devastating and I wish I could have spared you this lesson," she told Twilight with a soft sigh.

Spike didn't know what to do – he just watched Dusk Clover trot off angrily – that colt rubbed him the wrong way ever since he started showing interest in Twilight. There was just something off about his sudden feelings for Twilight – Spike could tell – and he was glad he'd followed after them that night to keep an eye on them. Celestia only knows what would have happened if he hadn't been there tonight.

* * *

><p>The images faded and Twilight once again shed tears – because the pain was still as intense as it had been for her that night – it was something she never got over completely. Which was why she wasn't too keen on ever opening her heart to a colt again – but maybe someday she could love again.<p>

Spike patted her hoof slightly. "We still don't know what happened to him," he told the group for Twilight. "After he saw Princess Celestia, Dusk Clover just… Poof."

Rarity was staring at Twilight with a look of utter astonishment on her face.

Applejack's expression was both sympathetic and angry.

Fluttershy had this look in her eyes that defied description – it was something you only ever saw when she was steeling up her nerve to face down a monster that had hurt one of her friends – such as the dragon they'd convinced to leave or the cockatrice she'd stopped from harming everypony.

Pinkie Pie had a mask on – it was literally a Pinkie Pie mask with a fake smile of good cheer painted on it – but underneath that mask was an expression that nopony should ever see on the carefree party loving pony.

Rainbow Dash stood perfectly still her expression unreadable.

Twilight watched all of her friends knowing now they understood her a little better. "That's why I get so upset over the simplest act of bullying," she told them all as she dried her eyes briefly. "I was always being picked on and eventually I learned how to ignore their jealous or hurtful words, but when that line was crossed by Dusk…" Twilight ended her sentence there and shook her head mutely unable to go on.

Rainbow Dash didn't say one word. She turned suddenly and without warning so fast her tail snapped through the air making a loud cracking sound – her wings flapped once and she was out the door faster than anypony had ever seen her take off before.

Twilight Sparkle gasped. "S-S-She left!"

Rarity drew up beside her. "Rainbow Dash is a very loyal and understanding friend, Twilight, I'm sure she didn't mean to rush off like that," she told her friend.

"Heck, tarnation! If I ever lay a hoof on that Dusk Clover fella I'm goin' ta… I mean… That just ain't no respectable way to behave around other ponies," Applejack said.

"It's wrong!" Fluttershy said asserting herself again. "It's worse than wrong… It should be punishable by… By… By banishment and being locked in a dungeon to the place you are banished with no food or water!" she stated as loudly as Fluttershy ever got.

Twilight smiled gratefully. "At least all of you understand," she said. "Pinkie, you're very quiet all of a sudden." Twilight turned to the only pony not to voice a word since the truth about things came out.

Pinkie Pie put a hoof over her mouth and shook her head.

Applejack shot her a curious look.

Twilight was just confused. "Pinkie, are you alright?" she asked.

Pinkie shook her head again and took her mask off – the look in her eyes spoke words that she could not.

Spike nodded. "I hear ya, Pinkie," he told the pink Earth pony.

"But she hasn't said anythin'," Applejack blurted.

"She can't otherwise she might not say something nice," Spike explained. "You know what everypony says."

"If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all," the others recited from memory.

"Oh," Twilight said eyeing her friend. "I'm sorry, Pinkie."

Pinkie let out a quiet scream in her head and then shook it as she finally managed to control her voice. "That's ok, Twilight, it's not your fault. But that meanie! That meanest of the meanies and if I wasn't trying so hard I might call him so much worse, that's what everypony should be shooting at… However it is we'd shoot him, or ponies like him," she said adopting a comically confused expression. "Now I understand why you didn't want this to be a party and why you don't like them so much, oh, Twilight! I'm so, so, sorry I ever pushed them on you."

Twilight smiled. "That's ok, Pinkie, I'm better with them now… I just… I could never trust a colt again. Except maybe Big Mac, he's nice, in that big brother kind of way," she said with a thoughtful smile.

Applejack nodded. "Big Macintosh does have that effect on a filly," she said with a secret smile of her own.

"Uh, I hate to be a downer or anything, but if Rainbow Dash left how are we going to help her make up with Bubbly Delight?" Spike questioned.

Twilight's good mood evaporated and she literally sank to the floor. "Oh drat," she cursed. "I almost forgot."

"She'll be back," Fluttershy said confidently. "She just needed to cool off."

"I hope you're right, Fluttershy," Twilight said. "The whole point of sharing this was so I could help Rainbow Dash with what made her so upset all those years ago when she first called Bubbly that… horrible nickname."

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash didn't stop flying until she reached a cloud high up – almost as high as Blossomforth enjoyed going – she stomped her hooves as she paced back and forth on the cloud. Although it didn't make any noise.<p>

Without even realizing it Rainbow Dash started screaming – no words came out – just a loud bone rattling cry of frustration, despair, rage and other emotions roiling about inside of her. Very conflicting emotions – she was a mare who knew what she wanted in life. About many things – there was something she'd never brought up before with the others, but she never really had feelings for the colts around town. Sometimes though she'd catch her eye wandering to a particularly curved flank – a certain cutie mark – the lips of a filly as she smiled. Dash wondering what they tasted like.

But she hadn't done anything more about it as she was still learning about all that sort of things. She didn't have many she could turn to for advice as feelings like that were rare between mares. But that wasn't the issue just then – her emotional interests and feelings weren't what was making her scream so loud it would scare away a flight of birds or even a full grown dragon if they were within earshot.

No – Rainbow Dash was screaming because her friend – one she cared for and wanted to spend time with despite her – sometimes blaze attitude – had nearly been hurt physically by a thoughtless uncaring monster of a jerk colt. And what's worse. Rainbow Flash was apparently behind it all.

After she'd screamed herself out Rainbow Dash collapsed. "My own step-sister!" she told the cloud underneath her. "Oh sure I tried to ignore what dad did, I mean when I met Chief Thunderhooves and I found someone who almost shared dad's name completely and I saw how kind and different he was I thought maybe there was still hope for me too. I gotta stop thinkin' like that," she told herself.

Dash felt something strange inside of her and again she started to cry. Tears falling down her face as she thought of how spiteful and mean Rainbow Flash had to be to convince Dusk Clover into doing that to Twilight, how close Twilight came to being violated in a fashion that was almost completely unheard of to most ponies.

Dash knew she'd have to confront Rainbow Flash about this. She might even wind up hating her even more than she did now because she took so much away from her from her father. Which wasn't really true and deep in her inner heart Dash knew it was a lie, but Thunderhoof only ever cared for Rainbow Flash and her mother, maybe Firefly when she was alive, but after the Wyvern attack that injured her to the point of no hope Thunderhoof had turned his back on Dash.

He'd always said she was a disappointment to him. All because of Gilda – and she hated to admit it, but her father had been right about the Gryphon, Gilda had been a rotten friend and a bad seed. But Dash didn't want to admit that – especially not to her father.

"What do I do now?" Dash finally asked the heavens around her.

A voice seemed to whisper on the winds. "Trust your step-sister, Rainbow Dash," it seemed to say. "And help Twilight Sparkle."

"What the?" Dash frowned. "Now the wind is talkin' to me?"

"Be a friend to both of them – they will need it I'm afraid," the voice told Dash speaking to her again.

Nervously Dash tried to find the source of the voice. "Ok, I'm really startin' ta freak out here." She circled the cloud five times trying to find a source for that mysterious voice.

Tinkling laughter filled the sky. "Rainbow Dash, I am speaking to you through your Element."

"Princess Celestia!" Dash blurted.

"Yes, Rainbow Dash, I felt your conflicting emotions. Your uncertainty, I thought I could help ease your troubled mind," Princess Celestia told her.

Rainbow Dash tried to find something to look at as she spoke to the princess. "But… I left my necklace at home," she said. "And I really don't know what I can do."

"Don't you?" Princess Celestia asked knowingly.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Right… I guess I gotta go back before Bubbly shows up," she said with a shake of her head. "Princess?"

"Yes, Rainbow Dash?" Celestia said gently.

"What did you do to that Dusk Clover colt?" Dash asked nervously – uncertain if she wanted to know the answer.

Princess Celestia smiled unseen with fond memories. "I taught him a valuable lesson about mares and how to treat them properly," she informed.

Rainbow Dash stared at the sky confused. "What does that mean?"

Princess Celestia once again smiled. "Let us just say that Dusk Clover felt the full might of what I can do and leave it at that, my little ponies should not be told everything I do," Celestia said.

Dash nodded. "Gotcha, I'll drop it." And with those words Dash once again dashed off leaving a trail of rainbow behind her.

* * *

><p>In her palace in Canterlot Princess Celestia briefly eyed one of the unicorn servants as she brought a tray full of fruit up to her. "Your afternoon tea, Your Highness," she said with an unwavering and gentle smile.<p>

"Thank you, Dusk Clover," Princess Celestia returned. "How are the children today?" she asked conversationally.

Dusk Clover smiled and shook her mane. "Oh they're just fine, Princess, although I am having a truly wretched time convincing Jewel Clover that her 'gifts' are nothing to be ashamed of," she told Celestia with a theatrical sigh.

Celestia nodded. "It can be trying when a female pony has so many problems due to certain quirks of genetics," Celestia agreed.

Dusk Clover nodded. "Could I… Could I maybe go back to being a Colt again so I could help her better?" she asked hopefully.

Princess Celestia thought about it briefly and then shook her head. "Perhaps another time, Dusk," she told the transgendered unicorn.

Dusk Clover nodded once again without a hint of disappointment on her face. "Of course, your majesty, whatever you decide," she said.

Princess Celestia watched her leave briefly and then took a few grapes into her mouth. "Best decision I ever made." Her inner thoughts lent weight to her feelings on the matter and she resumed eating without too much worry about her original use of her powers to take a male born pony and turning him into a female pony who grew up learning to truly understand what it was to be a mare – and why it wasn't very nice to use mares for his own pleasure before discarding them. As he had done to Rainbow Flash and tried to do to her beloved student Twilight Sparkle.

It was just unfortunate that Jewel Clover had to suffer through life with both 'attributes' from male and female ponies. Still it could not be helped – magic did strange things when altering sexes was involved.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** I hope this chapter won't come off as too anticlimactic, but things are really pretty much getting to the end for Twilight Sparkle and the girls. It's time to renew focus on Plot Point A: Lily Blossom and her troubles in being a Sisterly Protector of Bubbly Delight, AKA Derpy Hooves. Don't worry none, I haven't forgotten about Rainbow Flash and all that, she'll appear in the next chapter to cause certain problems for Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle. I'm not really sure if I"m going for any kind of shipping, but the way Twilight and Rainbow are reacting, it could develop into that at some point, just a heads up folks.

And now, enjoy this lovely explosion of angst for poor Lily Blossom and her sister. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>Now that the hard part was over Twilight and her friends were back to a relatively normal emotional level – there was still stress, but they understood and could sympathize with one another – or laugh and joke again as the situation demanded.<p>

Twilight was still anxious though that Rainbow Dash had just taken off like that – this level of anxiety only grew as a knock came at the door – Bubbly Delight had finally arrived.

"Hello, Twilight," Bubbly greeted as she stood in the doorway uncertainly.

"Bubbly!" Twilight exclaimed with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, hey, Bubbly Delight," Spike added walking up to her with a paw on his neck – he rubbed it nervously and gave a little chuckle. "I'm really sorry about what I did yesterday, can you ever forgive me?" he wondered.

Bubbly's face shone with joy and she lent down so she could stare into Spike's eyes. "I am grateful for your apology and understand, I am used to all the ponies treating me unfairly, I never thought a dragon would ever utter such a cruel name though, but I do not blame you for I deserve such a name for the anguish and heartache I caused Rainbow Dash," she told the little dragon with a curt nod.

"No, darling, you don't," Rarity spoke up as she approached the grey pegasus. "And I won't stand for it any longer," she added. "Forgive me, Bubbly Delight, I too have used that name and I am ashamed of my actions," she told the pegasus.

Bubbly couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What?" she said uncertain of how to react.

"We've all treated you unfairly, Sugarcube," Applejack said.

Bubbly's expression darkened. "Muffin murderess!" she accused.

"Awww consarnit," Applejack said flicking her tail agitatedly. "I said I was sorry, Bubbly," she reminded.

"It is not to me that you must apologize, but the muffins," Bubbly declared.

Applejack quirked a brow mystified. "Just how the hay am I supposed to apologize to a bunch of confectionaries, especially after Spike here ate'em all," she said.

Bubbly frowned slightly turning to Spike. "You enjoyed the muffins?" she wondered suspiciously.

Spike rubbed his belly briefly with fond remembrance – his eyes glazing over slightly. "Oh yeah, those were the best muffins I ever ate," he told her.

Bubbly's frown lessened, but she was still unsure of what was going on. "I suppose then Applejack did not commit a crime against all muffins," she said. "But I still don't trust her in the kitchen," she told Applejack with a pointed stare – the effect slightly ruined as her lazy eye wandered to a tapestry hanging nearby.

"Fair enough, Bubbly," Applejack said. "But can ya forgive us fer not gettin' ta know ya proper like and treatin ya a might poorly because of Dash's feelin's toward ya?" she asked the blonde pegasus.

Bubbly paused to think things over. "I shall forgive you," she told the group. "On two conditions," she added holding up a hoof.

"Conditions?" Pinkie said. "Is this like the time I had to promise not to let Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo go anywhere near the taffy puller again?" she wondered curiously a big grin on her face the entire time.

Bubbly frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, I did not quite get all of that, my Equestrian Standard is still somewhat poor," she admitted lowering her gaze.

"She just wants to know what the conditions are," Twilight explained with a slightly nervous glance between her friends and Bubbly.

Bubbly nodded. "Rainbow Dash must accept my apology and forgive my indiscretion," she told the assembled group of ponies.

"Well that's the thing," Applejack said rubbing her neck with her tail.

"I'm back!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she burst into the library through the upstairs window practically out of breath. Her eyes fell on the assembled group and spotted Bubbly amongst them. "Bubbly," she said.

"Rainbow Dash," Bubbly greeted her heart filling with sadness. "I do not suppose you are here to forgive me and ask for my forgiveness in return?" she asked her eyes downcast – her wings drooped slightly and her tail went limp.

Rainbow Dash stared at her intensely for a good several minutes – the time passing slowly – agonizingly slowly to Twilight Sparkle who had arranged this. Finally she let out a frustrated sigh. "Bubbly, even if I said I forgave ya I couldn't mean it. It hurt me a whole lot when Cherry Spices got my mom's package and more importantly what was in there. Nopony was ever supposed to know about… that," Dash said quietly.

"What exactly was it anyway?" Twilight demanded frustrated.

Rainbow Dash's eyes stared into Twilight's soul.

"She doesn't know," Rarity spoke up softly. "Nopony ever explained it to her before now, Rainbow, surely you could… Just this once?"

Dash nodded slowly. "Ok it was like this," she started to explain. "Imagine it, me, the bestest flyer in all of Equestria. I loved my mom a lot, but Firefly… Well she was known as one of the absolute greatest flyers in all of Equestria herself. She did things nopony ever tried before… Or since." Rainbow averted her gaze because she couldn't keep looking into Twilight's hurt and desperate to understand expression. "I didn't feel right trying out any of her tricks, so I stuck to makin' up my own. When she… Started to get sick, she sent something to me that was totally personal, her flight book, the thing she used to explain everythin' about how she did those great tricks, Cherry never read that, she had somethin' else much better for gossip against me. When I was a really little filly, I… had trouble gettin' ta sleep without mom around, 'cause she was always busy, so… She commissioned this stuffed doll of her for me, and Bubbly here accidentally gave it to Cherry." Dash finished her explanation in one big breath of air and collapsed onto the floor – on one of the nearby pillows.

Twilight's face became a mask of pure rage – unfortunately she couldn't keep it up for longer than two seconds – then she burst out laughing. "All this, because… Oh, Dash, I don't mean to laugh at you, but…" Twilight trailed off and her horn started to glow – floating down from her bed came a little stuffed unicorn. "This is my mom," she told the group.

Dash's cheeks were flushed with rage and embarrassment. Until Twilight revealed her own secret to the group. "But… It almost destroyed my rep!" she protested weakly.

Twilight stomped a hoof. "Dash, I can relate to how you felt, the other ponies in Canterlot learned about my stuffed mom way earlier than they ever learnt about yours, but that is still no excuse for blaming Bubbly for an honest mistake and giving her a nasty nickname that has undermined her attempts to get to know everypony better," she stated – her words were reprimanding, but her tone was not – a true feat of duality. "At least not for this long a time, how long ago did this happen anyway?" she demanded.

Dash circled a part of the floor with a hoof. "It's been eight years since…" she trailed off still not comfortable with admitting it.

Bubbly nodded. "I understand your pain, though my mother has not died, she is still a long way away from us back in our native town of Tokyoats," she said.

"I did you a disservice though," Dash said turning her gaze back up at the other pegasus pony and staring at her intently. "My mom died a month after the whole thing happened and it took me six months before I could finally get that stuffed pegasus back from Cherry, the little creep," she muttered aside to the others. "I was kind of irrationally blaming you for too long, and then after a while I just sort of… Well you know, so I'm sorry, ok, and if I could I'd do something to help you get rid of that nickname," Dash finally said what Bubbly had wanted to hear for the longest time.

Smiling proudly she marched straight up to Rainbow Dash and gave her a sudden kiss on the cheek.

Dash reared up in surprise. "What was that for?" she demanded.

Bubbly laughed. "You have no idea how long I have wished that our problem could be resolved, I feel as light as the air itself," Bubbly said.

Twilight frowned. "But air has no mass," she blurted.

"Leave it be, Twilight," Applejack said.

As one the group started laughing in sudden relief as all of the tension and anxiety left the room at last. Unfortunately sometimes there are things that make certain ponies overreact – especially when some ponies are just arriving after searching everywhere for Twilight Sparkle.

Lily Blossom heard the laughter and got the wrong impression out of it. Bursting into the library she saw the group acting so carefree – she was stunned to find her sister there – and she was laughing just like the rest of them.

"Lily?" Bubbly said as she noticed her sister.

"Bubbly, how? What are you doing here?" Lily demanded.

"Twilight asked me to come," Bubbly said. "I never get mail," she added.

"Twilight asked you to come to make fun of you and make herself feel better!" Lily accused marching up to Twilight and shooting a glare at the purple unicorn.

Twilight blinked. "I did what?" Twilight said.

"What's got her all fired up?" Applejack wondered.

"Beats me, she's talkin' Tokyoats," Pinkie said tilting her head to one side and staring at Lily confused.

Lily pushed her muzzle into Twilight's personal space. "Don't deny it!" she shouted as loud as she could. "Your pet dragon called my sister Derpy Hooves! And now you're trying to make up for it and make yourself feel better because of it!" Lily stomped a hoof and shook her mane.

Twilight blinked. "I… Huh?" She was utterly confused. "Bubbly, I know Tokyoats, but I'm not that good at it? Did she say what I think she did?"

Bubbly was obviously upset. "I'm sorry, Twilight, my sister thinks you asked me here for selfish and mean-spirited reasons," she explained.

"Now just a darn minute," Applejack interrupted. "There's no way Twilight would ever do such a thing, Lily," she told the aggravated pegasus.

Lily stared at Applejack obviously confused and still upset. She didn't bother trying to respond to her accusation – instead she turned her back on her and flicked her tail in the air snapping it – glancing over at her sister. "Bubbly, you can't think they aren't mocking you? I read the letter and…"

That was the wrong thing for Lily to say.

Bubbly's entire demeanor changed and she puffed her chest out more as she rose up. "You read my letter!" she shouted.

Rainbow Dash didn't know what was going on entirely, but she shook her head when Bubbly shouted – as she could actually understand those words since they were spoken in Equestrian Standard.

Fluttershy had been cowering slightly all this time and she glanced up quickly at those words. "Oh dear," she said softly.

"Lily, you opened my letter and read it," Bubbly said. "That's not right. The rules say that only the recipient of the letter may open it first, and if she or he wishes then they can share it with their family. Sometimes those letters are personal, I never, ever, ever! Open another pony's mail. Nopony should," she stated.

Lily cringed. "But… Bubbly, I was trying to protect you," she said trying desperately to defend her actions to the dedicated mailpony.

Bubbly's eyes locked onto her sister. "I didn't ask you to!" she snapped.

"This isn't going the way I wanted it to," Twilight said frustratedly.

"Sometimes they don't, Twi, remember what happened in Canterlot?" Spike asked.

Twilight let out a sigh.

Bubbly was on the verge of doing something she would regret for the rest of her life. Without another word she took off into the sky.

"Bubbly, wait!" Lily shouted rushing to the front door of the library. Turning to Twilight Sparkle with a glare aimed squarely on the earthbound pony Lily finally said something that everypony could understand. "Twilight Sparkle, this is your fault!" Rushing out after her sister Lily Blossom left the six Element Keepers behind tears stinging her eyes.

Twilight stumbled back to where her friends sat and collapsed onto a pillow – the others quickly gathered around her.

"Twilight," Rarity spoke up. "Are you alright?"

"Don't let what she said bother ya none," Applejack added.

"Yeah, she's just upset because… Uh… Why is she upset again?" Rainbow Dash asked confused.

Fluttershy took a soft breath. "She thinks we brought Bubbly here to mock her."

Twilight stared at Fluttershy in surprise. "You understand Tokyoats?"

"Oh no," Fluttershy replied her ears drooping slightly. "I just… know sisters."

"Well this is not a very fun day at all, at all, at all even!" Pinkie declared. "Twilight almost got raped by a big meanie jerk, Rainbow Dash and Bubbly Delight made up, which was great, but then Lily Blossom thought we were being mean to Bubbly Delight and now the sisters are fighting. This is going to call for one of my super duper special parties to make everypony friends again," she stated before charging off out of the library so fast she left a pink streak behind her.

Rainbow watched her go. "How does she do that?"

"Why does she think we'll need a party, I'd like to know," Rarity said.

Twilight sighed. "Spike, take a letter," she requested.

"Um… Now?" Spike asked curiously.

Twilight nodded. "I'm going to ask Princess Celestia for some advice, maybe she'll know of a way we can help Bubbly and Lily, besides I was going to ask her to help you out with that tea ceremony anyway," she told her first friend with a firm shake of her head.

Spike rolled his eyes – the book on tea ceremonies had told him a lot, but he was beginning to wonder if this was the best idea – sometimes Twilight just got strange ideas in her head and they didn't always pan out good. For example the whole – spy on Pinkie Pie thing to try and figure out about her Pinkie Sense. Spike picked up a quill and parchment. "Ready, Twi," he told her choosing to keep his opinions of this entire soon-to-be disaster to himself.

* * *

><p>Blossomforth sat patiently in front of Lily Blossom's house – she was studying the clouds as they drifted lazily on their way – some of them looked like they needed a few more days before the next scheduled rain shower to get properly prepared. That was the only drawback to living in Ponyville – re-using rain clouds after they had spent their allotted amount – it meant that the Pegasus ponies had to rely on their moisture collecting abilities.<p>

The mute Pegasus shook her head slightly and absently started plucking the petals off of a flower – she was trying to decide if she should stay any longer or not – after all it was getting late and she was getting hungry. But then again she had promised Lily Blossom that she'd help her and Bubbly learn the language better.

Blossomforth loved other cultures. Ever since she was a filly she'd been fascinated by the diverse cultural backgrounds of many ponies, from Trottingham's curious use of old Equestrian to the famous Neighpon Dragon Festival. It was all so impressive and awe inspiring.

Blossomforth also liked that no matter which place she visited she could be understood by everypony – well everypony who'd been taught the sign language she'd perfected – it wasn't a mandatory thing to learn outside of Ponyville, but a few scholarly ponies and those curious about other languages tended to learn. Still she rarely visited the exotic locales of Equestria as she was always so busy.

With a heavy sigh she flopped onto the grass in Lily's front lawn and brushed a foreleg through her mane. Some days it wasn't easy being one of only a handful of Pegasus ponies capable of reaching such dizzying heights – even if Rainbow Dash could match her – her staying power was suspect due to the fact that she favored speed over stamina in training.

"Hi, Blossomforth," Scootaloo called out as the young orange pegasus approached from the road. "What are you doin' outside Derpy's place?" she asked.

Blossomforth shook out her tail in a flowing pattern which mimicked the motions of the ocean.

Scootaloo lowered her head. "Sorry, but everypony else calls her that," she told Blossomforth in her defense.

Blossomforth made a sign with her hooves and tail. This time it was quick and fast.

Scootaloo shook out her purple mane. "Slow down, please, I'm still learning all of those more complex signs," she said.

Blossomforth smiled and moved her hooves slower this time.

"You're right, I guess, it is kind of rude," Scootaloo acknowledged with a slight shake of her tail. "So, why are you out here?"

Blossomforth pursed her lips slightly and then made a half-sign, followed by three sharp curls of her tail.

"Cool!" Scootaloo said. "Cutie Mark Crusaders Language Tutors!" she declared in a loud voice.

"What was that, Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked suddenly appearing beside her friend. "I thought I heard our theme song."

"You're startin' ta act like Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom said approaching her friends from the market where she'd been helping Big Macintosh close down the apple stand for the night.

Scootaloo was excited – her eyes shone brightly as she hopped around her friends. "Blossomforth wants to help Lily Blossom and… Uh… Her sister, I forget her real name," she said with a look of baffled concentration. "Anyway, she's gonna help teach them her sign language so they can communicate easier and then they'll be able to learn Equestrian Standard at their own pace without having the pressure of not understanding everypony else in Ponyville while they're doing it, so their confidence won't be undermined." Scootaloo beamed proudly at her deciphering of the brief bit of sign language Blossomforth had used.

Blossomforth was impressed.

"So I figure if we try to help too maybe we'll earn Cutie Marks for teachin' sign language," Scootaloo bragged with a cheery smile.

Sweetie Belle's eyes widened in giddy delight. "That sounds perfect!" she said.

"And a lot safer than that zip lining stunt we pulled last week," Apple Bloom muttered under her breath. "But how are we supposed ta help them when we're still learnin' ourselves?" she asked her friends.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "D'uh, we've got our text books to share," she said.

"Oh right," Apple Bloom said smacking her forehead with her tail in embarrassment. "Those are sure to be a help," she added with a deliberate nod.

"But… If they can't talk our language or understand it verbally too well how are we supposed to help teach them Blossomforth's sign language with a book written in Equestrian Standard?" Sweetie Belle pointed out with a thoughtful frown.

Scootaloo's enthusiasm deflated like an over-blown beach ball. "I don't…" she started to say when she noticed Cheerilee off in the distance. "Wait a minute! Maybe Cheerilee has an idea how we can help, there's gotta be some texts written up in Tokyoats," Scootaloo told her friends before she hopped onto her scooter and took off as fast as her wings would take her.

Sweetie Belle watched her go.

Apple Bloom frowned slightly. "The library!" she shouted as she suddenly realized something important.

"What about the library?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Where else would ya find text books written in different languages?" Apple Bloom said over her shoulder as she started galloping for all she was worth off towards the library.

Sweetie Belle frowned. "But, Apple Bloom, wouldn't somepony have already thought to look there for books in Tokyoats to help them?" she called after her friend.

Apple Bloom snorted. "Adults think ta check out a place that was closed when they moved here because nopony ever bothers to read enough to keep a diligent staff there," she pointed out.

Sweetie Belle laughed and she galloped off after her friend. "That makes so much sense. Adults can't think of the simplest solutions," she said.

Blossomforth silently giggled at the comment and then decided she'd have to go home and try again tomorrow. Turning to leave she was startled when a loud bang and a curious light show nearly blinded her.

Coughing and sputtering a brown coated Unicorn pony with darker brown mane and tail and a curious hourglass shaped Cutie Mark stumbled out of a small strange looking blue box with alien writing on it. "Oh dear, I must remember to calibrate that better for my next trip," he muttered to himself in between coughs.

Blossomforth stared at the strange pony confused as to what just happened.

The brown pony noticed her standing there and smiled. "Hello, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find Rose Bud would you?" he asked.

Blossomforth shrugged.

"What's that you say? Speak up please I'm afraid I may have gone a bit deaf after that last explosive encounter," the unicorn said tilting his ears closer to hear what the white pegasus had to say.

Blossomforth made a quick motion with her tail and put her hooves together.

"My goodness, a mute magical pony who mastered the art of sign language," the unicorn blurted with a broad smile on his face. "I must remember to tell my alternate counterpart about this the next time we meet, and thank you for that bit of information… Just my luck I arrived as a Unicorn instead of a Pegasus this time, that does present a problem in getting to Cloudsdale to fetch the lass," he muttered to himself. Doctor Whooves used his horn to magically float a strange looking contraption from the odd blue box behind him and started fiddling with it with his magic. "I must remember to fix this thing the next time I'm in Canterlot," he grumbled to himself.

Blossomforth wasn't too concerned with this odd behavior, she was accustomed to eccentric ponies – after all she spent most of her adult life living in the same town as Pinkie Pie – the most random pony in all of Equestria. Turning her back on the strange unicorn she took off to the sky with a silent promise that she would return early in the morning to make sure Lily Blossom didn't think too badly of her for not staying longer, but she did have to eat.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** I have no idea where exactly this story is taking me, but part of me thinks it's going to be a really great ride. I just hope I'm not overly complicating the plot too much with that I'm introducing in this chapter, a brand new take on the character of Doctor Whooves... Yes I am aware he is meant by most fans to be an alegory to the Doctor Who character, but I find that Equestria has no need for a character quite like him. In the sense that this version of the good Doctor Whooves, instead of being similar to Doctor Who has a different mission in life. In keeping with the ploy of Friendship is Magic, he's a... Well A Friendship Counsellor, with perhaps a few quirks due to some event in his past that we will sadly not be allowed to touch upon in this story.

Maybe a side story? I hope my readers won't think I'm being a total lunatic or something with the great twist in this chapter, but I guess I just felt it would be fun to bring back focus to the Ponyville Sisters, Lily Blossom, Rose Bud and Bubbly Delight AKA Derpy Hooves in a fantastic only My Little Pony could get away with it way. Enjoy the following chapter.

* * *

><p>Bubbly Delight was more than upset – she was furious – her anger washed over her like a tidal wave of emotion. Her sisters were both younger than her as she was the first born, the oldest, she had been raised by both her mother and her father to treat everypony with respect and kindness – and when her sisters came along… It was her job to help with them, to watch out for them.<p>

Now – as they were old enough to live on their own and hold a steady job – Bubbly found that Rose Bud was far more independent than most ponies. Whereas Lily Blossom tended to be overprotective of her to the point where sometimes she felt stifled.

This however was the one thing that broke Bubbly's heart and spirit – her sister – her own flesh and blood – had defied the rules that were drilled into every mailpony. She read her letter without her consent and then to top it off caused a scene with a group of ponies who might finally open up to her and become new friends here in Ponyville.

Tears stung her face as the wind tore through her mane and she rushed to the one place where she could seek solitude from her sister – the one place that she never ventured – carefully unlocking the door Bubbly marched into her art studio and started working.

Pounding her hooves into the thick malleable clay left ready for her – she started to beat the stuff with hoof and chisel clutched precariously in her tail. Bubbly was upset – she could barely see past the tears everything was blurry. Closing her eyes she poured her heart and soul into the sculpting process.

Other half-finished pieces of statuary stood nearby – some of them depicting a pony in a growing state of completion – but a pony that was ugly and not like other ponies. This pony had hooves similar to the Princesses' with the strange hoof wear they sported, part of the back of the thing had been scooped out and replaced with a saddle – not just any saddle, this one was ugly and twisted – misshapen. Large bat-like wings rested on her back posed as though in mid-flight.

A sickeningly sweet smile graced a grotesque looking face – a half-formed muzzle – the other half had been smashed in with the hammer at one point during a particularly intense bout of rage.

Other versions of this same pony littered the room in various states of disrepair and mutilation – Bubbly only had one version that had not been damaged in any form – the original. The largest – she'd created it after first laying eyes on Nightmare Moon – it represented all of her dark feelings in a way. An abstract representation of the Mare in the Moon – Bubbly had a feeling that Princess Luna would not appreciate this depiction of her past self.

Bubbly however didn't care – she didn't share it with anypony outside of her sisters – she only used it as a means to express her emotions when life in Ponyville drove her to the brink of madness.

It didn't help that most everypony in town continued to call her Derpy Hooves – some of them even took to calling poor Ditzy Doo by that name because the other Pegasus pony bore a strange resemblance to her – her familial relations to Ditsy were difficult to understand for poor Bubbly. Something to do with distant cousins on her father's side.

Ditzy didn't have the same problems as she did – hers were a different type – somehow – and nopony was entirely certain how – Ditzy had born a filly of a different breed from her natural Pegasus form. Her daughter Dinky was a unicorn pony. Bubbly couldn't fathom how that had happened, not unless the father was a unicorn pony. Male traits were sometimes more dominant in mixed breed marriages.

Bubbly shook her head and wiped the sweat from her brow – she shouldn't be thinking about all this stuff – Ditzy was a good pony and not deserving of scorn. The only thing was she refused to communicate with her distant cousins. Perhaps because of the horrible nickname that some mistakenly used on her – even though they had nothing in common aside from looks – Ditzy was known for mocking her behind her back even by making funny faces. Her sense of direction was terrible.

Bubbly stared at the current fantastical image of Nightmare Moon she'd managed to craft – somehow this one just looked so sad and alone – Bubbly raised a hoof to smash it like all the others, but she paused.

"Betrayal!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and whirling she charged one of the already partially broken statues so she could smash it with her hoof. Breathing ragged, heavy breaths, Bubbly collapsed amidst the ruins of her work. She didn't want to hurt her sister, she loved Lily, but her sister had dared to do the one thing that did not come easy for Bubbly to forgive. She read a personal correspondence that was meant only for her.

Bubbly wept unbridled tears as she lay on the floor in her art studio and continued to do so for quite some time – the door opening and closing alerted her to the return of her sister – she didn't wish to speak with her yet though. Bubbly stilled her breathing and waited – hoping beyond hope that Lily would not think to check for her here.

* * *

><p>Lily returned home in a daze – her mind trapped within a miasma of shadowy emotions – fear for her sister. Rage at her for abandoning her amongst the other ponies back at the library. Despair that she had misunderstood the letter and then made a fool of herself in front of the others.<p>

Lily stomped about the kitchen loudly – there was only one thing she could do to calm the raging storm within her – and that was cooking. Her one passion. The Cutie Mark on her flank did not signify her desire to tend to flowers – a slight hobby she had tending to a garden in their home's backyard. But rather her desire to ripen and bloom like a Lily Blossom as one of Equestria's topmost chefs.

She'd taken many lessons in cooking through some of the great masters – Filly Mignon had told her she would go far – and Lily had been so proud of her teacher's words. But now she moved about without conscious thought – soon the delightful aromas of several dishes began to waft through the house.

Lily began to cry – she didn't bother trying to stop them – she let the tears fall down as she cooked.

* * *

><p>Bubbly's stomach betrayed her as the wafting scents of delicacies being prepared drew her from the room. "Lily," she whispered her eyes both focusing on the kitchen door.<p>

"Hey, sibs!" a voice shouted from outside. Without preamble the door flew open and a third Pegasus pony entered the home – this one had shocking red streaks in her lighter orange mane. Her coat was a rich navy blue in color darker than most blue ponies' coats and her Cutie Mark was a small rose bud almost close to blooming.

Bubbly blinked in surprise.

Lily stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Rose Bud," she said confused. "But you were not to return for at least another two days." Lily dutifully did her best to ignore Bubbly or the emotions roiling about inside of her head.

Rose Bud smiled and trotted further in. "A little pony told me you could use a hoof," she said.

"Huh?" Bubbly blurted.

Rose Bud laughed and rubbed her sister's mane with her hoof as she trotted about the room. "I got a call from the Doctor, he said I should head back here post haste to help you two deal with some issues brewing amongst you," she explained.

"The Doctor?" Lily repeated her confusion overriding her despair and anguish for a brief few moments.

"Doctor Who?" Bubbly said.

Trotting into the house uninvited a familiar looking brown coated unicorn pony smiled. "No, Doctor Whooves," he corrected. "Doctor Who is that other fellow," he added in a cheery smile.

Lily and Bubbly both blinked in surprise.

"Quite charming to see you both again and in such better spirits than when I last left you," Doctor Whooves said stomping his hooves on the ground to simulate clapping. "Such delightful aromas coming from that kitchen of yours, Lily, I trust nothing will be burnt if you continue to tally here," he added.

Lily didn't understand half of what was being said, but she could smell the slight tinge of smoke. "My food!" she exclaimed dashing back into the kitchen.

Bubbly stared at the unicorn. "Weren't you a Pegasus?" she asked.

"Hmmm? Perhaps," Doctor Whooves said dismissively as he floated a curious device into the room from outside.

"Doctor," Rose said with a slight shake of her mane. "You're scaring them," she chastised.

"Forgive me, Rose, but after all we can't exactly be everywhere at once," Doctor Whooves said. "And your sisters well being is a must if we are to ever hope to harness the special familial magic you possess to rid Tokyoats of that nasty Parasprite infestation. I do wish that pink maned Pony would be more careful where she goes with her 'unique' talents," he muttered in a cryptic tone.

Confused beyond measure Bubbly Delight turned her attention on Rose Bud. "Sister, what is your friend talking about? What do Parasprites have to do with anything?"

Rose let out a breath and approached her sister with a soft smile. "It's not important, Bubbly, just some random gibberish, Doctor Whooves is eccentric like that," she explained in a dismissive tone.

Doctor Whooves snorted slightly, but opted to remain silent as he continued to fiddle with his curious device. "The angst levels in here were at dangerous levels," he commented to himself inwardly.

Rose Bud stomped her hooves together to gain her sibling's attention. "But enough of that, let's have something hot to eat and then we can discuss what we're going to do tomorrow," she told Bubbly.

"Why? What are we going to do tomorrow?" Bubbly asked confused. "And what about father?" she demanded.

Rose Bud flicked her tail. "Father understands, as for what we're going to be doing tomorrow, Doctor Whooves asked us to help him with a problem in Tokyoats," she explained.

"Nothing too serious," Doctor Whooves chimed in with a broad smile as he stopped fiddling with the arcane tool he'd been floating next to himself. "I happened to be traveling there tomorrow and felt that perhaps the three of you would benefit from a visit to your mother, Rose Bud has told me it's been eight years since you last got the chance to see her, and as I said I had a bit of business to see to with a certain winged pest problem… I must remember to seal off that dimensional gateway Pinkie Pie opened so carelessly close to that dreary homestead she once lived at," he muttered once more to himself before breaking into a wide smile. "You should invite that delightful white pegasus to come along as well," he suggested.

"White pegasus?" Bubbly repeated.

"Blossomforth!" Lily shouted from the kitchen. "Oh dear, I completely forgot about her in my haste to speak my mind to Twilight and…" she trailed off as she realized what she was saying.

Bubbly had also forgotten about their shared problem as the situation they were currently in was just so bizarre it made it difficult to stay mad with Lily for any real length of time. "We can discuss it after dinner," she told Lily. "Calmly and rationally."

"I am shamed by my actions, sister, and we shall," Lily agreed with a formal bow of her head.

"Delightful!" Doctor Whooves shouted startling the duo again. "So, what's for supper?" he asked them.

"Is the crisis averted yet, Doctor?" Rose whispered aside to him.

"I fear that the crisis is only partially sated at this time, Rose, your siblings emotional unrest and turmoil is at the point that the dark and serious future we originally arrived from by sheer happenstance could still occur if we fail to steer them both down the correct path," he whispered in kind to his sometimes traveling companion.

Rose sighed under her breath. "I don't relish that," she mumbled.

"Neither do I, Rose, dear, but after all, my specialties lie in repairing these emotional tangles that my fellow ponies get into," Doctor Whooves reminded. "Why else do you think they call me when friendships grow to the breaking point?" he added puffing his chest out with pride at his accomplishments. "I have only ever failed once, and that was because Princess Luna just wasn't ready to let go of her darker emotions," he lamented sadly a stray tear briefly trickling in his eye.

* * *

><p>Her Pinkie senses tingling Pinkamina Diane Pie stopped what she was doing and glared off to the right somewhere. "That's all kind of convenient," she complained. "But okie, dokie Loki," she said with a little shrug. "OOOOOOOO! Now's my chance to sneak off with that hunky Doctor Whooves and the three sisters so I can help to find a Tokyoats Tea Ceremony master!" she declared loudly. "Yay! Gummi, pack your things, we're going on an interdimensional ROAD TRIP!" she shouted to her pet alligator.<p>

Gummi barely reacted.

"But wait, we're only going to Tokyoats, how is that interdimensional?" Pinkie said to herself slightly confused. "I bet it's more like intercontinental or something like that, yeah, oh well, we'll just have to try next time to sneak aboard his craft to go looking for new cupcake recipes." Pinkie bounced about her room preparing a suitcase for her trip. "I wonder what Tokyoats will really be like, do they have big cities there? Is this a plot point issue too? Someone was complaining about that? Perhaps it is a tad silly, or out of left field, but after all we introduced Doctor Whooves to the audience and he had to play some kind of part in the resolution of the family's issues… Gummi, help me sit on this," Pinkie asked her pet as she flopped her rump down onto the top of her suitcase.

Gummi again barely reacted, but he did start hopping up and down on top of the suitcase with his owner.

Pinkie giggled. "Too bad they can't see this, I bet it'd be a sight to see," Pinkie said with a goofy smile. "Gummi, what's a Pinkazoid?" she asked randomly.

Gummi hopped one last time and the suitcase clicked locking away all of the things Pinkie was going to bring with her.

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered. "I hope they have some great desserts in Tokyoats, maybe I'll bring some back for Twilight and Rainbow Dash, oh I hope nothing too important happens here while we're gone," she fretted slightly. "I don't want to miss any parties or anything fun like that, maybe if I asked nicely Doctor Whooves would let me clone myself, just for a week, that way I could be in two places at once… It's a good thing I still have all these instruments to use to help with that nasty Parasprite infestation Tokyoats is dealing with… I told the Doctor I was sorry for ever introducing those nasty little blighters here, at least that's what he called them." Pinkie was bounding up and down with so much energy she almost looked like she was in two places at once.

Gummi just sprawled lazily into his bed and settled down for an Alligator sized nap.

Pinkie giggled. "This is going to be fun," she repeated. "Cupcakes, I did remember to pack some right?" Pinkie shuddered with utter revulsion. "Cupcakes, ugh, that yucky thing almost turned me off my favoritest of favorite sweets for a month, I've gotta stop lettin' my mind wander so much into that weird dimension that Doctor Whooves' counterpart comes from. And I think I need to eat supper, because that way we can do something with the sisters for the next scene while I'm off sneakily, sneaking into the Tire-Das! Oh wait, I think the Doctor called it something else, hmmm…" Pinkie trailed off deep in thought and bounded downstairs to see what Mister and Misses Cake were having for supper.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Flash took a big breath and knocked on the door to the library – it was actually quite a quaint looking place compared to the library from Canterlot or Hoofington where she'd moved to after the conversation she'd had with Princess Celestia. And what she'd witnessed happening with Dusk Clover – she could never unsee the twisted use of magic that her beloved ruler unleashed that evening.<p>

Rainbow Flash heard Dusk had three fillies all his – her – own now and she was actually a little bit jealous of that. But the first step to take at the moment was the hardest one she'd ever faced in her life – even harder than when she admitted to Princess Celestia that she had a problem.

The door was opened by a familiar little pink dragon with green scales. Rainbow Flash offered a tentative smile to the familiar creature. "Hello, Spike," she greeted softly.

Spike's eyes widened as big as saucers. "R-R-Rainbow Flash!" he stammered.

"Oh, hello, Rainbow Flash," Twilight Sparkle greeted from within the library.

"Ya invited her here!" a familiar brash toned pony shouted in utter distress.

Spike beckoned Rainbow Flash inside.

Rainbow Flash walked into the building made within the heart of a tree – in fact this tree was still living – it had to have required a lot of magic to pull off a stunt like that. Rainbow Flash briefly wondered if perhaps her father had helped create the architecture for it, but shook herself clear of those conflicted thoughts as she found herself face to face with four ponies.

Two were familiar to her – one from pictures in her step-father's photograph albums – the other because she could never forget that face no matter how long she lived. The other two were strangers to her – a purple maned elegant looking white coated unicorn and a down to earth orange earth pony with blonde mane and Stetson hat on her head.

Rainbow Flash felt waves of animosity directed at her.

Rainbow Dash approached her. "Sis," she greeted stubbornly refusing to look her in the eye.

Rainbow Flash's heart ached with despair – had she already been revealed and judged as a – a shameless no-good b-word? "Dash, I…."

"Perhaps it would be easier if you helped us understand what happened that night," Twilight suggested calmly.

Rainbow Flash frowned. "I don't understand, why are these others here? What have you been telling them, Twilight?" she demanded feeling trapped and put on the spot.

Twilight Sparkle sighed. "I showed them what Dusk Clover did to me, or tried to at any rate, I had to, Rainbow Flash, I needed to explain the trust issues you and Dusk awoke within me," she told the other unicorn.

Rainbow Flash stared in surprise at Twilight. "I never knew exactly what happened to you, I only heard of it through Princess Celestia," she admitted turning slightly to face her sister. "You have to understand Rainbow Dash, you of all ponies have to know what it's like to be surrounded by parents who don't love you… Or are too busy to be with you, I… I was a selfish pony, I took things for granted. Your father…"

"Don't!" Dash shouted. "Just don't, my father has nothing to do with this, I know he loves you more than me, alright, can we just… Deal with this, without having to bring our parents into this?" she requested in a softer tone than before.

Flash reared back in stunned disbelief. "Dash, no!" she shouted. "Your father loves you, he's always loved you even if he doesn't express it right. I can see it in his eyes when he talks about you, he's proud of the mare you've become. You're in charge of an entire weather pony team, you won the Young Fliers Competition of Cloudsdale with a Sonic Rainboom! Don't think for one second that he hates you, or can't stand you, it's my father who was a monster. My father who hated me, and my mother he despised us both and irrationally blamed us for his diminishing career and failing goals. That's why mom and he were always arguing, and that's why I got sucked into Dusk Clover's hooves," Rainbow Flash told this without bothering to think that there were strange ponies in the room, she had to let her step-sister know that her feelings about her father were wrong.

Stunned Rainbow Dash just stared at her mouth agape.

Twilight Sparkle smiled slightly. "Rainbow, maybe you have changed," she told her.

Flash nodded. "How can I show you…? At least the parts that are relevant?" she asked quietly.

Spike held up the perfect opal from before.

"This gem will allow you to create images of the past, the spell to use it is very delicate, you must be extra careful." Twilight's words softened as she spoke. "This was a special gift from a very dear friend of mine, so please trust in your magic," she said.

Rainbow Flash nodded. "Alright, if it will help you to trust me… But, who are they?" she asked indicating the two silent ponies in the room.

"My name is Rarity," the purple maned unicorn introduced. "And I must say you are putting on a marvelous performance, but we shall see if your intentions are truly pure," she observed with narrowed eyes.

"Tha's right," the orange Earth pony added. "My name's Applejack, and we're Dash's closest friends. Fluttershy wanted ta be here too, but she said she wasn't feelin' up to any more emotional falderal stuff and Pinkie Pie left before Twilight could let us know you'd be here tonight." Applejack snorted and tilted her hat forward as she marched up to Rainbow Flash and glared daggers into the other pony's eyes. "But me and Rarity here decided we needed ta lend some moral support to our friend, seein' as she just found out you are a no account low-down varmint what takes advantage of little fillies with your bad pony coltfriend," she informed with a succinct nod.

Rainbow Flash once again reared back at the heat of another pony's words. She took a few shuddering breaths and then broke down sobbing. "It's true!" she declared. "Well, partially, I am a no account low-down varmint what takes advantage of little fillies… But… I never told Dusk Clover to do what he did, I never even knew what he was planning, he just came to me… Here, I'll show you," Flash said and focused her magic on the jewel clutched in Spike's paws.

Once again images appeared – only this time they were slightly grainy and not as clear as Twilight's had been – mostly because Rainbow Flash was not accustomed to this spell yet and had very little time to prepare after having been shown through mental contact how to perform the spell by Twilight. A rare act of trust on the other unicorn's part as telepathy with a virtual enemy showed a certain level of growing acceptance.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Flash said something mean spirited and watched as Twilight Sparkle burst once again into tears – there was no denying that Flash had a knack for getting that reaction out of her when nopony else could – it was almost as if there was some special talent there.<p>

Dusk Clover laughed beside her wearing a leather jacket – the two of them were out joyriding on a sky chariot – Dusk's buddy, some Pegasus Flash couldn't remember the name of, was flying them around.

"Good one, babe," Dusk complimented.

"Can we get out of here, the vibes are startin' to majorly harsh my mellow," the pegasus called from the chariot's harness.

"Sure thing, Hash," Dusk told his friend. "My baby and me we're done tormentin' the little book filly," he teased. With one last nasty laugh he waved bye to Twilight Sparkle.

Rainbow Flash started to pout. "That was fun and all, but I thought you were going to take me somewhere for some real excitement?" she asked turning her disappointed gaze on Dusk.

Dusk snickered. "Oh yeah, hey, Hash!"

"Will you stop callin' me Hash," the pegasus snapped. "Get a guy some stuff one time and he thinks you're a top supplier," he complained under his breath.

Flash was confused by the reference.

"Fine!" Dusk said with a wave of his hoof. "Pot-Ted Planter, take us up to the castle," he instructed.

"Are you crazy, man, if the Princess found out she'd tell my dad, you want me to get in trouble with him?" Pot demanded nervously.

"Don't be such a scaredy bird, Pot," Dusk shot back. "Just take us where I tell you to, trust me, I know my way around Canterlot," Dusk informed with a wicked smile.

Rainbow Flash settled in against Dusk's coat as the chariot zoomed through the sky. Pot-Ted Planter was a strange Pegasus, with an odd looking Cutie Mark, but he was reliable.

* * *

><p>The chariot landed outside of one of the towers of Celestia's castle – a little used tower that was dark and bare – Rainbow Flash nervously approached the door once they landed. "Dusk, what are we doing here?" she whispered afraid of getting caught.<p>

"Relax, babe, this here is Princess Luna's old hauntin' grounds. Seein' as she's nowhere to be found these days the place is pretty much all to ourselves," Dusk informed with a broad grin.

Pot-Ted Planter shook his head – his sickly colored yellow mane flicking in the wind. "This ain't cool, man, I heard stories about that Princess Luna, somethin' about the Mare in the Moon taking off with her, we shouldn't be here," he told the two unicorns.

Dusk rolled his eyes. "Fine then, Pot, you don't want to hang? I don't need you for this part anyway, me and Flash can handle the fun all on our own," he said with a strange gleam in his eye.

"Whatever man, you want to bring on the wrath of the Mare in the Moon that's your problem, I'll be back later to pick ya up, if you're still in one piece," Pot said before flapping his wings and taking off to the sky.

Rainbow Flash nervously kicked at the ground. "Are you sure we should be here?" she asked quietly.

Dusk laughed. "Sure I'm sure!" he bragged. "Here, let's just… Open up this here door," Dusk said. Turning his hind legs to face the entrance to the tower he lashed out with a powerful kick – the door swung open – the lock having broken. And Dusk led the way inside.

Rainbow Flash followed Dusk up the winding stairs of the tower all the way to the top – here they found a bedroom – well maintained and still cared for with a loving eye. Rainbow Flash's breath hitched in her throat with apprehension and fear as she noticed that this place wasn't as abandoned looking as the outward appearance gave off. Someone obviously still remembered Princess Luna – and kept her room ready – as though she'd be back home at any moment.

Dusk trotted up to the bed his eyes shining once again with that strange gleam. "Oh yeah, baby, bet you'd never think you'd get to be with the Dusk Clover in a royal suite," he told her boastfully.

Rainbow Flash gasped. "Here!" she said her voice rising higher than she meant it to. "You want to do it here, in Princess Luna's bed, are you out of your sick mind?" she demanded whispering now so as not to drawn unwanted attention.

Dusk nuzzled up against her neck and ran his tongue over her fur. "Come on, baby, don't be like that. This is a once in a lifetime thing, I don't take just anypony up to Princess Luna's abandoned bedchambers for a bit of fun," he said nipping at her neck with slow meaningful kisses.

Rainbow Flash shrugged him off. "If Princess Celestia found out," she said.

"But she won't, baby, I'm not going to tell her. Are you?" Dusk asked pointedly staring into her eyes with a knowing look.

"N-N-No," Flash stammered nervously.

"Then let's see what the former moon Princess kept under the bed," Dusk said with a lecherous grin as he reached down and tugged something out from under the bed – it was a box – one he'd put there himself.

Rainbow Flash's eyes widened when she caught sight of the riding crop and saddle on top of the clanking metal manacles. "Dusk, what are those?"

"Just something to spice up the night, baby," Dusk told her non-committedly.

Rainbow Flash shot him a glare and her horn started to glow. "You think me that sort of mare?" she demanded levitating the manacles out of the box and hurling them across the room.

Dusk flinched back and shook his head. "No way, babe," he told her eyeing her horn briefly with sudden nervousness. It was sharp after all and a good weapon in the hooves of a smart pony. "I didn't mean anything like that, honest, that was there when I got the box and I didn't have time to get rid of them."

Flash settled down. "Well… Ok, but I still don't know about using Luna's bed, what if she did come back?"

Dusk shook his head. "Honestly you stuck up prissy little…" he cursed under his breath. "Look, baby, believe me, nothing bad is going to happen. It's not like Princess Luna's been heard from in the past nine hundred and seventy years, give or take, what's she going to do even if she did come back? Probably thank us, this old bed hasn't seen any sort of use for a long time," he told Flash with a charming smile.

Flash sighed. "Alright, but not so hard with the crop this time, Dusk," Rainbow Flash requested.

"There's my pretty pony," Dusk said with a triumphant smile as he levitated the saddle out of the box and fastened it to Rainbow Flash's back.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Flash smiled contentedly. "This was a good idea," she said. "What would have been greater is if we could have forced Twilight to watch, the silly book filly probably hasn't even seen a colt's piece before," Flash said.<p>

Dusk traced his tail across her flank with a suddenly wicked gleam in his eye. "Maybe we could play a bit of a trick on her," he suggested.

Flash frowned. "Hmmm? I was only… I mean… I wouldn't want anypony to actually watch us, Dusk, that's so… Wrong," she told him.

"Oh nothing like that," Dusk reassured with a gentle kiss against the tip of one ear. "More like, a great joke, you know. Just having a bit of harmless fun," he told her.

Flash blinked her warm hungry eyes. "You promise it won't be anything too mean or risqué?" she asked him.

Dusk smiled that same predatory smile he'd smiled when first laying eyes on Rainbow Flash. "Trust me, babe, have I ever steered you wrong before?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Flash was rudely jostled awake by strong hooves – glancing around bewildered she found Dusk in her room at the dorm with an urgent look in his eyes. "What's going on? Did you finally do it? Is Twilight sobbing in a corner somewhere on the way home to mommy?" she asked.<p>

Dusk shook his head. "Not exactly." He glanced around nervously. "Princess Celestia wants to see the both of us."

Flash gasped and literally leapt from her bed. "You promised!" she hissed tossing aside her sleepwear and running a brush through her mane with her magic.

Dusk shot her a disgusted glare. "Don't pretend you weren't playing a part in this," he snapped.

"What?" Flash demanded. "You were only supposed to break her heart," she snapped irritatedly. "And I noticed it took you an awful long time to get around to that, it's been five weeks, that's like, an eternity without you," she said.

"Plans changed," Dusk said. "Now shut your trap and let me do the talking, maybe then Princess Celestia will go easy on us," he said.

"Go easy?" Flash repeated. "What did you do?" she hissed.

"It isn't important, Flash," Dusk argued. "Hurry up," he insisted marching back out through the window where he'd entered from.

Flash felt a chill run through her coat and she glanced up suddenly at the image of the Mare in the Moon visible on the moon's surface. "No," she whispered nervously as though perhaps some force had revealed what had happened before this all began.

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia was shrouded in night – her rainbow colored mane had changed to reflect the mood she was in and the gravity of the situation – as Rainbow Flash and Dusk Clover approached her in her audience chambers. Devoid of guards. They both could sense a change in the princess.<p>

Rainbow Flash hung her head low fearing the wrath of the celestial Goddess – she was responsible for the creation of all of Equestria – her powers were awesome. Her wrath fearful – the Dragons respected her above all other ponies because of these powers.

Dusk seemed ill-at-easy, but still confident he could pull his flank out of this fire. Confidently he shot the Princess a smile. "Your majesty," he greeted.

"Silence!" The room trembled with the voice of the Princess and her eyes seemed to shine a deep violet in color. "We are not pleased, the attempted rape of our faithful and loyal student has upset us greatly, we demand explanations. We demand restitution. Rainbow Flash, why did you instruct your Coltfriend in these actions?"

Rainbow Flash stood agape – never had she heard Celestia refer to herself in the third person before – and what she was saying to her made no sense. "A-A-Attempted… Rape!" she squeaked turning heated gaze on Dusk Clover's shameless face.

"There's no use lyin', babe," he told her with a knowing smile. He had Rainbow Flash wrapped around his little hoof, no way was she going to rat him out.

Unfortunately for Dusk Clover, Rainbow Flash was far from in that position. With a deep breath she approached the Princess and fell prostrate before her. "Forgive me, I was not the one to tell him to do this, your highness, he acted on his own. He told me it would be a harmless prank, a joke, something to dishearten Twilight Sparkle, I would never, never, ever! Have gone along with it had I known the extent of his malicious plans." Flash smirked at Dusk.

Dusk's face fell in utter shock as the full fury of an angry Goddess fell upon him now. "Uh," he stammered trying to find words to escape from what was to come.

"We are not impressed," Celestia stated and then her horn began to glow.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Flash collapsed exhausted on the floor of the Ponyville Library – her eyes fluttered open briefly and she shook her head. "Oh… That spell wasn't as easy as I thought," she mumbled.<p>

Twilight Sparkle rushed to her side. "Rainbow Flash, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'll be fine after a bit of something to eat, I think," Flash said with a soft smile.

"Ah don't believe it," Applejack blurted. "Ah ain't ever seen Princess Celestia that mad before," she admitted.

Rarity shivered as though a cold chill had permeated the room. "Indeed, I too must admit to being, rather disturbed at what we just bore witness to. Rainbow Flash, darling, what happened next?"

"Later!" Dash snapped surprising the others. "It can wait until after my sister's had time to rest up," she insisted.

"Dash, you called me sister?" Flash said in utter surprise.

Dash shuffled her hooves nervously. "Yeah, guess I did." She rubbed her mane slightly with one hoof. "Flash, you faced Princess Celestia down when she was all… Nightmare Moon on your flank, I guess that makes you sister material in my books," she said.

Rainbow Flash couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You, you mean that?" she asked daring not to hope.

Dash smiled and ruffled the pink unicorn's mane. "We're family!" she said. "And that right there… That was ultra hard core awesome, totally wicked, but… Did you have to show us what you and Dusk did in Princess Luna's bed?" she asked her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Flash's cheeks began to redden too. "I'm kind of new at sharing my past like that, Rainbow Dash, I… Couldn't really cut it out."

"I for one found it quite exciting actually," Rarity admitted.

All eyes turned on her.

"What? Wouldn't you like to ride some strong stallion around a room whipping him with a riding crop while he called you mistress?" Rarity questioned the group.

Spike floated up into the air and hovered strangely. "Anytime you want, Rarity, just ask," he blurted out.

"What was that, Spike?" Rarity asked.

"Uh, nothing! Rarity," Spike quickly said shaking himself out of his stupor. "Um… Anypony for cupcakes? If Pinkie Pie left any that is," he suggested helpfully.

The girls all started laughing.

Spike's cheeks flushed slightly.

Rainbow Flash had closed her eyes and she quickly lost herself to dreams.

Rainbow Dash knelt down beside her and gently brushed a stray lock of mane out of her eyes. "I promise, Celestia, I'll do my best to be there for both Flash and Twilight," she whispered.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
